Fanning the Flames of Love
by constellationgazer
Summary: Raven has always been the girl with the strange powers, the "creepy" one. She hides her feelings, and believes that the others are happy without her. Raven hides her deepest secret with her mother in Azarath, but when something goes wrong in a mission, her secret comes to light. Will her friends support her? Or will they turn their backs on her just like how she feared it would be?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**My first Teen Titans story. The characters may be slightly OOC at some points. NO TERRA BASHING IN THIS STORY. It starts off as BBxTerra, but it goes to BBxRae eventually. Just be patientx)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter:D Please review3 **

Prologue:

"Blumiere Mark Roth! Come over here!"

Raven knew that her 5-month old baby couldn't understand what she was talking about, but her son was really getting on her nerves. She was packing her belongings back into the suitcase she had brought to Azarath about 15 months ago. Her son was making it difficult by crawling underneath her bed after she had finally managed to coax him out. With a sigh, Raven used her powers to gently extract him.

"Raven! Are u ready?"

"Almost," she yelled back, "can u watch Blu for a moment?"

Arella came through the door and gathered the toddler into her arms, softly cooing and rocking the sleepy infant. Sighing, Raven locked her suitcase and adjusted her cloak.

"Bye Blu, be good for grandma okay? I'll see you soon!"

Raven gave her mother an awkward one-armed hug as her mother was holding on to Blu. Her mother had tears running down her cheeks, but Raven managed to control her emotions and bit her lip, forcing her tears back.

With a final wave, she muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and with a flash, she was gone.


	2. Return to Titans Tower

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter:D Please review3**

Chapter 2: Return to Titan's Tower:

The five honorary titans watched as their friend stepped out of the swirling vortex.

Raven stepped out and took a look around. Nothing had changed, and everything was still as it had been. Her friends had grown slightly, and with a tinge of dismay, Raven noticed that she was now the shortest, just a few inches shorter than Terra.

Robin and Starfire were cuddled together, while Cyborg was currently shoveling sausages into his mouth. Beast Boy had his arm casually slung around Terra; an action that sent a pang through Raven, but she kept her face passive.

Starfire rushed forward and embraced Raven tightly, squeezing all the air out of her. Robin and Cyborg came forward after that and forcefully pried Starfire off of her, before grinning and giving her a hug as well. Terra hugged Raven as too, before returning back to where she was standing. Beast Boy stepped forward and engulfed her into one of his warm hugs, causing a tingle to shoot through Raven. A kettle lit up black but before anyone could notice, she calmed down and the aura faded. Beast Boy then backed away and Terra placed her arm around his shoulders, hurting Raven slightly more, but she still managed to keep her mask up.

The Titans stood around looking at each other for a while, before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Dude, where have you been all this while? You said you had to go to Azarath for something important, but you left for like...15 months. Dude...What have you been doing?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Family business," she replied vaguely.

This wasn't exactly a lie, since Blu was her family after all, but it wasn't exactly truthful since her friends didn't know about him, and she intended to keep it this way, at least for now.

The Titans looked at her doubtfully, but they didn't pry. They knew better than that. Raven could sense concern emanating off them, and she was relieved that they cared, but she, as usual, didn't show it.

"So," she stated monotonously, gesturing at Beast Boy and Terra, "you two are a couple now?"

The two smiled widely, the blonde more than her companion. That was all the confirmation she needed, and although she felt her heart being torn to pieces, she maintained her passive look.

"I see. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to unpack."

Raven strode through the automatic doors and down the familiar corridors back into her room. She breathed in the familiar scent and placed her suitcase down, before turning up the stereo.

She opened her closet and took out the big fat chicken that Beast Boy had won her at the carnival, hugging it tightly to her chest. She had gone back to retrieve it, and she slept with it every night. She thought Blu would have loved it, but she couldn't bear to part with one of the only things she had that reminded her of her love.

Blu had been a result of a mistake. At least that's what Beast Boy had called their night together. The next day, Terra had returned, claiming to have accepted her powers for a part of who she was, and Beast Boy had begged her to forget about their night and he had gone back to obsessing over Terra.

Raven had agreed, of course, but in actual fact, how could she forget? It was one of the best nights of her life, and she regretted nothing. It had been sweet and passionate, and she had not had any nightmares, sleeping in Beast Boy's arms.

She discovered that she was pregnant after a few months, and had automatically made up an excuse to hide her pregnancy. She had left before she had started to show, and it was better this way.

"WHY?" She screamed now, tears leaking from her eyes as she rocked the chicken back and forth.

Why doesn't he love me the way I love him? Why does he love Terra so much? Why?!

Beast Boy was happy, so who was she to intrude upon his happiness by tearing him away from Terra just for Blu, whom he didn't know he had fathered? She knew this was wrong, hiding his own son from him, but she had no other choice as of now.

She pulled out the enchanted object from her suitcase, the one she and her mother charmed to enable human access to Azarath. She scribbled her mother's address, name, and Blu's name, and a few words onto a piece of paper. She could only trust one person with this information for now.

Stepping out of the room, she headed down the hallways until she reached Robin's room. Knocking on the door, she entered without much hesitation and walked over to the boy wonder.

"Robin, there is something very important I need you to keep for me. Take this object and note and hide it away from prying eyes; only take it out and give it to Beast Boy should I die, or be in a coma, do you understand?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she saw her leader nod before accepting said items. Heaving a sigh of relief that her son would be in safe hands should something happen to her, she exited the room, leaving Robin confused behind her.


	3. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter:D Please review3**

Chapter 3: Forgotten

The days passed as they usually did. Apart from coming out of the room to defend the city against occasional villains, Raven stayed in her room more often than before.

Raven wasn't a social person, yet she could feel when she wasn't needed somewhere. She used to read her book out in the common room while watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games. It used to be something she liked to do. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she loved it when the two of them argued and teased each other. It has been comical to watch.

Now, though, she refrained from going out there any more than what was necessary. She did try for a couple of times, though, but after a while, she could tell it was better for her to be in her room alone.

Beast Boy and Cyborg still played video games together, but now, the seat that she used to occupy was taken by Terra. Always. She was there to cheer Beast Boy on, and Raven could tell from the happiness that radiated off Beast Boy that he loved the attention.

Once, she had settled there before Terra had, but upon her arrival, she had been told by Beast Boy to move over and create space for Terra in between them. Hurt, she left the commons with her hood up and tears slightly watering, but she managed to get to her room before clutching the chicken again and cranking up the volume of the stereo.

She tried it again the next day, and still the same result. She missed the jokes and pranks Beast Boy used to pull on her and how he tried so hard to make her laugh. Now, he was content with spending time with Terra, and Terra alone. When they had kissed in front of her, the Titans had cheered and whooped while she quietly slipped out of the room, unnoticed as usual, with tears running down her face. The toaster had exploded but nobody had noticed, so she had quickly replaced it with another replica that she bought.

By now, she knew it was pointless being in the same room as the rest of them. She was the gloomy one, the gothic one, the creepy one. They were better off without her, but she couldn't bear to leave this family behind, so she resigned to locking herself in her room.

Robin was the only one who had noticed her absence, and though he did come check on her a few times before, he soon forgot about her just like the others, totally occupied by his Tamaranian girlfriend.

A few days into this and she found herself starting to become totally alien to the rest of the group. She felt like a nobody, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they would completely forget about her presence, even in battle.

**Beep beep beep. ****  
**  
The alarm rang throughout the tower, and Raven sighed before floating over to the stereo and switching it off. She placed the chicken back into her closet and composed herself. She wiped her tears away and put her hood up. She purposefully lingered for a little while longer, but no one came to call her for battle. Her fears were confirmed, she was no longer needed in the team, and they had already forgotten about her. Forgotten. That's what she was.

She vowed to herself that this would be the last battle she would fight before she left the Titans for good. They won't miss her after all.


	4. Taken

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter:D Please review3**

Chapter 4: Taken

She flew out of her window and followed the T-car from afar. She followed behind Beast Boy, who was standing on a hovering rock with Terra. The two were holding hands, and that felt so wrong to Raven.

It should have been me, she thought miserably.

They got to the scene and saw Doctor Light thrashing the whole street. The strange thing was, that he was not holding any loot or gold from a bank or anything. He was just wrecking havoc, that's all. It was almost like he wanted them to come, like his target was one of them.

"Titans GO!"

Raven shook her head clear of her thoughts, before flying into battle. Is it me, or has he gotten stronger, she asked herself, seeing Robin get blasted away together with Cyborg. Starfire immediately blasted star-bolts at him, but he deflected all of them. Terra got hit by a ray of light, and she went down, causing Beast Boy to run to her aid.

Doctor Light was now aiming straight at Beast Boy, who was now a wolf in front of Terra, trying to protect her fallen form. Light gathered a lot of energy, and Raven knew it was enough to deal Beast Boy some serious damage. Beast Boy didn't move away yet, and he still stood protectively in front of Terra. Raven began to move over towards Beast Boy, intent on protecting him.

"NO!" She screamed.

He released it, and Raven, in that split second, flew over to them and placed herself directly in front of Beast Boy. She didn't have enough time to put up a shield, and she got hit in her chest directly. She crumpled to the floor, letting out screams as pain wracked her body. The last thing she saw was the Beast standing in front of her before it was hit away and someone pulled her by her cloak roughly. Then everything went black.

Beast Boy's POV:

Doctor Light was stronger than I remembered. He had more energy than usual, and I stood in shock as he blasted both Robin and Cyborg away from him. With a scream, he watched Terra get hit as well and he ran over, desperate to protect her. He willed himself to transform into the Beast, but he only managed to turn into a wolf.

Confused, he looked at Terra. She was just unconscious, but that should have made it feel protective enough to turn into the Beast. He saw a sudden flash, and then a bolt of light was speeding towards him, and he was powerless to do anything. If he moved away, Terra would get hit, so he stood his ground and braced for impact.

He watched in horror as Raven dropped in front and took the hit for him, her scream of pain piercing through his very soul all the way into his heart. Enraged, he didn't notice that he was the Beast until he stepped in front of his fallen teammate. Doctor Light batted him away like a fly, and he could only watch from the ground in pain as Raven was dragged roughly away by Doctor Light.

No, he thought miserably, no.

"NO!" He screamed to the heavens.

His friends were starting to get up from their fallen positions, and they gathered around him. He was screaming, telling them in gasps that Light had kidnapped Raven after she took the hit from him.

"It's all my fault...she...took the hit for me. SHE TOOK THE HIT FOR ME! NOW SHE'S GONE AND IT'S BECAUSE SHE SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR MINE!"

Terra laid a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, but he shook it off. Raven, the girl he had lost his virginity to, the one who slept with him, the one he had treated so badly for the past year, telling her their night together was a mistake. He knew she hurt her, but now he didn't know what to feel anymore. He liked Terra, but he also liked Raven, and there was always something about the dark sorceress that fascinated him. Now she is gone, and I may never get the chance to apologize to her, he thought with dismay.

No, I'm going to get her back, he told himself with determination. I'll come back for you, Raven. Hang on, he whispered as he was dragged away by his friends.


	5. Powerless

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the review ****thornrulez001456! It was much appreciated and I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter:D Please review3**

Chapter 4: Powerless

Beast Boy's POV:

"But what would he want with Raven," Beast Boy protested.

"I don't know, but we better find out quick and pray that Raven is alright," Robin replied.

It had already been 3 days since Raven was taken from us, from me. There had been no leads at all. It seemed as if Raven's communicator was dead, and there had been no luck in locating her. Beast Boy had already tried to sniff her out, but her trail had ended very abruptly at the edge of the docks. They had even gone into the T-ship and asked Aqualad for help, but so far, all their searches had come up with nothing. Even the marine animals had not seen them. Both Doctor Light and Raven had disappeared without a trace.

Their doorbell rang, signaling that the mailman had arrived. Everyone looked at Beast Boy and he sighed before reluctantly getting up and going to get the door. The mailman handed him a package that was extremely thin. Beast Boy thanked him politely before closing the door. He looked at the packaging and saw that it was addressed to all the Titans. There was no sender address and Beast Boy shook it slightly, feeling something really light sliding back and forth inside the package.

"Dude! There's something addressed to all of us!" he yelled.

The Titans gathered around him as he ripped open the packaging. It was a disc. Beast Boy had been hoping for some news regarding Raven's whereabouts. But it was just a stupid disc. Frustrated, he slammed the disc hard back onto the table and growled.

Terra's POV:

She has never seen him this uptight, this worried. He hardly slept at night, as shown by the heavy bags underneath his eyes. He paced a lot in the common room, muttering to himself and once, she caught him up on the roof crying.

"Why?" he had said.

"What have I done to deserve this? Why did she jump in front of me? Why did she save me? Why didn't I turn into the beast when you got hurt? Why only when Raven was down? Terra, I'm so confused."

Terra had sat down and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring soft nothings while he cried. Terra loved Beast Boy, but at times like this, she was forced to wonder how much he loved her back.

He had taken her back almost immediately when she returned, forgiving her instantly. However, she couldn't help but notice some tension between Raven and her boyfriend. Terra had seen the hurt in her eyes when BB had asked her to move so that Terra could sit. The empath had distanced herself away from the team gradually, and Terra had noticed. She didn't know if BB noticed, but even if he did, he made no effort in trying to get her out.

Terra suspected now, more than ever, that something had happened between the two Titans. She would ask him about it when Raven returned safely. If Raven returned safely. Terra knew things must go its natural course, and hence would not do anything to intentionally sabotage Raven and BB. She wanted Raven back almost as much as BB did.

She watched as he trudged over to open the door for the mailman and huddled around him when he tore the package open. It was a disc. She saw the anger in BB's eyes when it wasn't a lead, but just to be sure...

"Guys, let's just check it out. Maybe it's got something to do with Raven," she suggested.

Robin nodded and Cyborg took the disc and entered it into their computer. Immediately the screen blazed to life and Doctor Light's face appeared. She felt BB tense and she placed her hand above his clenched fist, trying to calm him down. It was like something akin to Webcam, where they could speak to each other.

"Hello Titans, as you see, I have dear Raven with me right here."

The screen shifted over to a figure huddled in the middle of a cage. Terra gasped as she realized Raven's cloak was ripped and her leotard was covered with drops of blood. A wire was attached to the gem on her head and the other end of the wire led to a machine. Another wire spanned out of the machine and was attached to Doctor Light himself. Raven was conscious, but Terra could tell she was weak. Electrical charges shot out and hit the pale girl in the cage, causing her to let out whimpers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Robin shouted.

Doctor Light grinned maniacally.

"Why don't you come find out?"

"No," a weak voice came from Raven. It sounded so weak, so monotone, so hopeless, so dead, that Terra flinched slightly.

Doctor Light's smile widened even more, if that were even possible.

"Oh don't worry, my dear, they won't. Did they care when you didn't show your face? Did Beast Boy care when he hurt your feelings? Oh wait, I forgot, Beast Boy doesn't know that-"

"Stop. Please stop," Raven begged.

Her voice was so sad, so utterly broken that Terra nearly let out a sob herself.

"Why don't you turn around and show them your face, and I won't tell," he said, threatening her.

Raven slowly turned around to face them, but Terra could tell her actions were painful. She gasped when the pale empath's face came to view. It was gray, more gray than usual and you could almost see her cheekbones. Terra couldn't believe she had been reduced to this just from the past 3 days.

"Why? WHY DID YOU STEP IN FRONT OF ME? Why don't you break yourself out now," BB said, finishing brokenly.

"I...I...can't."

"WHY NOT?!" he screamed back.

Doctor Light cleared his throat and the Titans settled their gaze to him.

"You see, Titans, that would be my fault. Didn't any of you notice except Raven that I didn't steal anything? My goal was Raven. You made it too easy for me too, Titans, I knew her weakness. And I just had to exploit it to get her."

"Yo man, I don't know how you did this, but Raven's ain't got any weakness whatsoever," Cyborg said, speaking up for the first time.

Doctor Light smirked.

"Oh really? It's quite a simple weakness actually. Two words. Beast Boy. That's what her weakness is. It was so easy to manipulate him to get into harms way. Too bad it nearly killed dear Raven here when she watched you protect Terra. As for what I want with her and why she can't get out with her powers, let's just say the electricity keeps her quiet and her powers are getting drained."

"LET HER GO YOU FREAK!" Terra spat.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Light said, waggling a finger in front of him, "soon I'll be master of both light and dark, and I'll be undefeatable! Ta Ta Titans," he said with a cheery wave before the screen switched over to Raven's tearstained face, and then it blanked out.

"SHIT!" Robin exclaimed.

"That freak is draining Rae's powers and absorbing them for himself. It's all my fault she got caught, and now, oh no," he said, before sprinting out of the room.

He stuck his head out of the doorway a second later and shouted at them.

"You guys go track the location of Rae. I need to go check something important in Rae's room. Terra, come with me."

Happy that he remembered her, Terra bounded up next to him and the two ran towards Raven's room.

"So BB, what are we going to check? What's so important in Raven's room that we need to see?" Terra asked, genuinely curious.

BB cocked his head slightly, and turned towards her.

"Well...I remember she told me something about her chakra being the source of her powers, but there was also another function. She didn't tell me what it is, but if it's dangerous, we're gonna have to find out. She has a book in her room somewhere all about her powers, so I figured the information might be there too," he finished.

"Sure BB, but I only have one question. How do you know she has a book on this? Since when does she let you into her room?" Terra asked.

They say curiosity killed the cat.

Beast Boy scratched his head and blushed slightly.

"Listen, Terra, before you came back, IkindasleptwithRaven."

The words came out in a mush but Terra heard them loud and clear. She stopped suddenly, all the colour draining out of her face.

"So you mean all this time, you guys have been together," she stated, hurt.

Beast Boy shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no, Terra, you've got it all wrong. I'm with you now. That night was a mistake, a spur-of-the-moment thing. Nothing's going on between me and Rae, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you."

Terra nodded, slightly relieved, but also slightly irked that BB had done IT with Raven.

"It's okay BB. I'm cool with it as long as that was the only time you guys er...yeah you get what I mean," she said awkwardly.

BB looked extremely relieved and hugged her.

So this was why Raven was so hurt. I can't believe BB told her it was a mistake. She must have liked him, or even loved him, only to have it all thrown back into her face. I must have really hurt her. No wonder she never did seem to like me or stay in the commons anymore, she thought.

She stood there frozen in thought as Beast Boy waved his hand over her eyes.

"Hello," he said, "earth to Terra?"

"Sorry. Come on BB, let's go. And fyi, do be nicer to her. You have no idea how upset she is when we kiss or hug or anything, so let's keep it to a minimum when we're around alright?"

Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh...sure Terra, whatever you say."

They walked into Raven's room. There were dark decorations hanging around. Bookshelf after bookshelf lined the walls and a broken kettle sat in a corner. The place was extremely neat, but also extremely dark.

"Whoa, looks like Halloween came early this year," Terra commented.

Beast Boy laughed.

"That's exactly what I said when I came into her room for the first time too. But if you look at it again, it looks really artistic and cozy really."

Terra shrugged. She thought Raven's room to be dark and a little cold, not at all how Beast Boy described it to be, but she supposed everyone has different preferences.

They searched the room together for the book. From Beast Boy's memory, it had a leather binding and it was a thick book, almost like the size of an encyclopedia. It was black and it should be on the first bookcase.

They searched together for a while, before Terra caught sight of it on the fifth shelf. Beast Boy morphed into a bear and Terra climbed onto its back, reaching up to grab the book.

Thud.

They dropped the book onto the floor and flipped it open. Fortunately, there was a contents page. Terra didn't know what they would do without it. The book was too thick to peruse quickly otherwise and by the time they managed to get to the part of chakras, Raven might already be dead.

They found the section on chakras in chapter 7, page 121. The both of them began reading line to line, hoping to find some clue about the functions of the chakra.

Beast Boy's POV:

Beast Boy had freaked out slightly when Terra had asked what had gone on between Raven and himself, but he couldn't lie to Terra, so he told her the truth. He was relieved when Terra didn't seem to overreact at the situation, but he felt slightly guilty when he mentioned that he had told Raven that it was a mistake.

Truthfully, that night had been wonderful, but the next morning, Beast Boy had batted aside his feelings for the empathy to the corner of his mind because he was afraid. He had been afraid that Raven wouldn't return these feelings, because to him, she was not capable of emotion. But seeing Raven's tearstained face on the screen had been enough to slice his heart into two. She was capable of feeling. She just couldn't express it freely without causing destruction. He wondered if he had hurt her feelings then, but hearing Doctor Light's words just made it clear to him that Raven had cared about him in a great deal. Hell, she had even jumped in front of him to take the hit.

Terra had returned the morning after their so-called "mistake", and Beast Boy, due to his insecurities and confusion, had immediately accepted her back. In Raven's absence, they had grown closer and Beast Boy finally dared to ask her out. Terra was nice, and she laughed at all of his jokes. Their dates had been nice, and Beast Boy couldn't deny that she was a pretty girl, but when they kissed, they lacked the electrifying jolt that Beast Boy had experienced with Raven. Terra was nice to him, and he dared to say that he liked her, but was it enough?

He was now perusing the thick book with Terra's help, and he was frantically scanning through the lines looking for some piece of information when he suddenly found it, and the colour drained from his face immediately. Grabbing the book out of the startled geomancer's hands, he dashed out of Raven's room and down the hallway, gingerly holding the book in between his teeth as he changed into a cheetah and barreled down to the commons room. He was only vaguely aware of Terra's shouts behind him as he swiftly turned another sharp corner and nearly knocked down the door in his attempt to get to the other Titans.

The others stared at his abrupt arrival and he changed back to his human self, his sides heaving. He waited impatiently for Terra to make her arrival, tapping his foot, and she did about 8 seconds later.

"Beast Boy…what…why…" Terra panted heavily, clutching her sides as she doubled over.

Beast Boy placed the book on the table. The book was still open to the page that he had been reading. He pointed at one of the paragraphs and everyone squinted to see what was printed on the page.

"Look, guys, this part says that Raven's chakra is the source of her powers. It also says, that Raven's chakra is her life source. Guys it's her LIFE SOURCE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? IT MEANS THAT IF DOCTOR LIGHT ABSORBS ALL THE ENERGY OUT OF HER CHAKRA, IT WOULD KILL HER. SHE WILL DIE, AND THE RAVEN WE KNOW WILL BE GONE FOREVER!" He yelled at the Titans

They all stood in shock around him, before Starfire burst into tears and Robin put his arm around her comfortingly. Terra covered her mouth in shock and a teardrop fell from her closed eye, and both Cyborg and Robin were letting out a few tears on their own. Beast Boy was openly crying, clinging onto Terra as tears fell onto the open book. As quickly as the tears had come, they stopped, and the Titans all knew what they had to do. They had to find Raven, and fast.

"Titans, we start at High Street, and we split up. Beast Boy, you go to the docks. Starfire, you will go to the north. Cyborg, the east, and Terra, you take the west, as well as the mountain ranges. I'll take the South. We won't stop searching until one of us finds her. If anyone of us finds them, call the others, and we'll get there as soon as possible. Titans, SPLIT!" Robin commanded.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah once again and raced to the docks as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped at the edge of the docks and turned back to his human form. They had already searched this place before, high and low but their search had come up empty. The place that Raven's trail had ended was right by one of the warehouses, and they had gone into each one, but none of them had found any trace of their teammate. There was one thing they hadn't tried though, they hadn't asked every single person whether they saw anything curious.

He walked around for the next few hours, asking passers-by if they had seen anything strange happening on the Sunday. He tried his luck, but nothing. Most of the patrons didn't know anything, since it was already Wednesday. He tried the shopkeepers next, but still nothing. Most of their shops had been closed on the Sunday, and they had not been at the docks. The workers were no help, since Sunday was their day off and hardly any ships were docked at the harbor that day. Defeated, he wandered into the alleys to ask the homeless people who were hiding there, but a lot of them said they hadn't seen anything. One of them did mention something, but that lead turned out to be a dead end.

He did the last thing he could think of then, since it was already getting dark. He asked cats and dogs, and even rats if they had seen anything, but everything turned out to be a negative. He was about to give up when a crow walked over to him cautiously. I've seen something, it cawed. Extremely hopeful, he transformed into a crow and followed his companion as it took flight into the air. The crow led him to the warehouse he had been in earlier, and Beast Boy was about to sigh and walk out when the crow cawed indignantly.

"Listen dude, I was pecking the ground here a few days ago, when a strange looking man dragged a girl into this place. He was really big, like really big you know, and he looked really scary even for one of your kind. The girl's eyes weren't open, and the man was really happy. He went over to the keypad over there by that hatch and keyed in a few numbers. I don't know what they were, but I know he clicked 3 times and he didn't move his talon much. You get what I mean dude?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. The Titans had tried this earlier, and the workers had given us the passcode. It had only led to a safe, but if the crow was right, there was another code, which might lead to something else. Beast Boy paged the other Titans, telling them to get to the warehouse they had been at. He cut off Robin's protests, and told them to get there as quickly as possible.

"Thanks dude!"

Beast Boy turned back into his human self and walked over to the panel. He tried 1-1-1, then 2-2-2, but nothing worked. Finally the hatch swung open at 8-8-8, and he stepped inside.

He paged the Titans again.

"DUDES! PASSCODE IS 8-8-8, I'M GOING IN FOR RAVEN! COME QUICK!"

He shut off his communicator in Robin's face just as he was yelling at Beast Boy to wait for them. He couldn't wait. His heart wouldn't allow him to. He examined the room in front of him. It was the same safe, but there was something different about it. He just couldn't tell what. He stepped around the room, and then noticed an inconspicuous button behind some cartons. He clicked it, and the boxes moved to the side revealing a ladder. He climbed down as quietly as possible and turned into a spider, trying to scuttle as inconspicuously as possible to a room that was ahead.

Dude, he thought, this is so cool! It's an underground chamber. No wonder Aqualad and the others couldn't find it. It's only entrance is above the surface. Terra couldn't sense it either because it's directly under a safe, which is made of metal. Cyborg couldn't sense it, because the safe was built to avoid detection. He changed into a rat, and scampered over to the room. It was very dimly lit, and Beast Boy could only barely see what was in it. The first thing he saw was Doctor Light, and he was laughing, really loudly. He pulled the wire off of his arm and shot dark energy from his palms. He grinned maniacally and something exploded. Beast Boy changed into an owl for better vision and hearing, and Light's laughs nearly burst his eardrums.

A thud reverberated in his ears. He swiveled around to see Raven fall to the ground. She was barely standing earlier, clutching at the bars as she whispered a faint, "no." Her chakra was nearly fully black. He watched, unable to help her, afraid of revealing himself. Raven fell to the floor, still as graceful as ever. He watched as she hit the floor, and didn't move or even twitch a muscle. She fell to the ground, and didn't get up again.


	6. Saving Raven

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for all your reviews sorry I haven't updated frequently school has started and I was busy with my other story, and this other one-shot I wrote.**

**I know I left you guys with a cliffy last chapter, so sorry about that heh This chapter is going to have action, and I hope it's gonna be as cool as I hope it will be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, sadly.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Saving Raven

Raven's mind POV:

It was hopeless. Doctor Light was right. The Titans weren't going to find me, ever. Maybe he was right. Maybe they just didn't care anymore, but either way, it hurt knowing that they had still not located me.

I know what's going on. He's sapping my powers, and there's nothing I can do about it. The Titans might be able to help, but day by day has passed and my hope has almost dwindled to nothing. I know even without my meditation mirror that my emotions are slowly changing. Happy didn't exist, and she became known as despair. Hope had just completely died out, and rage had fizzled out to become nothing but a memory. Knowledge and Wisdom were still there, thankfully, but their libraries were now dwindling. There were so many books that had already been destroyed. Brave no longer existed as well, and Timid reigned more than ever. In Nevermore, things were changing rapidly, and with every minute of the passing day, I know that I'm one step closer to dying, and there's nothing I can do.

I can feel myself growing weaker, and even though Light still offers me food everyday, it has become untouched. I try to swallow a few bites, but I heave everything up after a matter of minutes. I don't need a mirror to see that my chakra is slowly turning dark red, and soon it will be black. That's when I'm going to die. I'm not afraid of death, because I've known all my life that I would die when I was 16, but somehow I had thwarted it. I'm afraid of the pain. What will I feel when I die? Will it be painful? Will I end up in hell and be burned forever? Slowly but steadily, I've learnt to numb it, and now I can't even feel the pain of the electricity hitting my flesh every few minutes. My body is rejecting everything around it, and I know that my bones are now showing through my skin.

Sometimes I catch Doctor Light staring at me, and once or twice I've seen his eyes feel with pity. That man was never brave, and I knew he couldn't really stomach the thought that he was slowly killing me by draining out my powers. I'm not afraid of what the Titans would have to deal with once Doctor Light has all my dark powers. The dark energy will cancel out the light in his body, and because he is not adapted to accommodating such a magnitude of darkness, his body will eventually give out the more he uses his powers, and he will become an empty shell, just like what I am right now.

He tries to get me to teach him some spells, and when I refuse, he zaps me with more electricity. It's useless anyway, and he knows it. I've learnt to block out the pain such that it doesn't affect me any longer. I won't tell him anything and he knows it. Right now, he's stuck with the only three words he's heard me utter. He doesn't know how to fly, doesn't know how to project his soul self, and because of this he is vulnerable to the Titans' attack. After disobeying him multiple of times to teach him incantations, he's much more content with the thought that I'm dying by his hands, and I no longer sense the twinges of pity he emits.

Maybe it's because my empathy skills are slowly draining out of me, and into Doctor Light, but not feeling anything is starting to become quite a comfortable change. I no longer feel the pain of everything around me, the glee that he feels when his mission is a success. I can just lie in his electric cage day after day, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and thinking about everything I couldn't before without blowing something up.

These days I spend my time thinking about Beast Boy, about his smile and the cute little fang that pokes out of his mouth. I think about my friends, about Robin's mask, Starfire's hugs, Cyborg's "boo-yahs", and most of all, Terra's betrayal. I think of how everything she's done after she was released from the statue was for us, and how I hate her for stealing Beast Boy and all my friends away from me. I think about how distraught they looked when they saw me and when I saw them, and I think about it until I drift off to an uneasy sleep.

My sleep is often plagued by nightmares. I writhe, scream and cry out, but it isn't like before when Beast Boy would come to wake me up by pounding on the door. That is the past, and it isn't going to happen again. I scream till the nightmare ends and I wake up, my whole body trembling. Doctor Light isn't bothered by this anymore, he just learns to tune me out by playing some music into his ears while he sleeps. I just wrap my arms around myself, rocking back and forth as the events of the nightmares play itself over and over again.

I can cry now, as much as I want, and I won't get hurt. Tears stream down my pale cheeks, and they drip onto the floor, wetting the ground below me. I cry until my tears have run out, and the hiccups last long into the day. I no longer can tell day from night. It's always so dark here in this place where I'm kept. One day I woke up not being able to cry, or scream, or even move. I'm so weak I know it's only a matter of hours before I'm completely drained of my energy. I struggle to stand, determined to show Doctor Light that I'm not weak, and even if I'm an inch from death I will still continue to retaliate against him.

I try again and again, and I fall repeatedly, numerous bruises forming on my pale grey skin. When I finally manage to stand, clutching desperately at the bars of the cage I am housed in, I know my time is almost up. Suddenly I fear death. I fear never being able to see Beast Boy again, closing my eyes and never being able to see the world ever again. I fear being reunited with Trigon, and him punishing me for all I've ever done. But most of all, I am afraid that I will look down at my friends here on earth and they will go about with their lives normally, unaware or uncaring of my death. A lone tear slips out of my eye and drips down to the floor, and I lean my head against the cage. This is really it. This is the end. Everything I've gone through, and I'm going to die in this stupid cage housing me.

The last bit of my energy is sapped out of me, and I see through half-lidded eyes as Doctor Light removes the wires from his arm and stands up, trying out his new powers. The tears come immediately, and I am suddenly struck by all my fear, all my desperation that I've tried to confront over the days that I've been prisoner. Doctor Light was making things explode due to his joy, but he didn't seem to mind at all. My energy is slowly leaving my limbs, and my grasp on the bars is slipping quickly. My vision is slowly turning black, and there are spots appearing before my vision. My fingers lose contact with the bars, and I feel my eyes beginning to flutter close.

This was it.

"No," I manage to get out, before everything goes dark and I feel myself falling into darkness. All hope was truly lost.

Beast Boy's POV:

Beast Boy watched as Raven fell in a graceful arc onto the floor, his feet feeling like they were glued to the floor. Her chakra was almost black, and Beast Boy knew she was on the verge of death and his suspicions were confirmed when she didn't even twitch when she hit the ground. Seeing the girl he liked lying on the floor as if she was dead tore Beast Boy's heart apart.

She was so weak, so unlike herself. She was usually poised, full of confidence, and not at all a helpless damsel in distress that she was now. Beast Boy felt so pained when he saw her reduced to this, and he knew that this was somewhat her doing. Her face was etched in a frown, and even when she was unconscious Beast Boy could tell she was in pain. This was what he had caused. Ever since Terra had come back she had become more and more distant, and their friendship had become very strained. Yet, she had not hesitated to risk her life for him, and now she was dying right in front of him, and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Beast Boy focused his attention on Doctor Light. That madman was practically skipping around the room, squealing in his excitement and blasting bits of dark energy from his fingertips. Then he tried shooting light from his gadgets but they just didn't come out anymore. The dark energy had totally sapped out the light part of him. He frowned slightly at this, but he still seemed particularly happy at having Raven's powers, blasting them at every single unimportant thing in the room. It angered Beast Boy when he saw this villain using Raven's powers like a toy. Raven's powers were hers, and hers alone, and no one should just toss them around carelessly like that.

Beast Boy was enraged. _What am I doing_, he asked himself_, standing around when Raven is hurt and Light is celebrating his victory?_ He couldn't stand watching Light continue gloating, and not help Raven when she was lying vulnerable on the ground. Growling, he let his anger take over him, and he clutched his head from pain as his bones reshuffled themselves and he grew into the Beast. Letting his animal instincts overpower him, he pounced onto Doctor Light, and proceeded to claw at his face furiously, while the man underneath him yelled in shock and tried to aim some dark energy at him.

Beast Boy was shot away with a powerful bolt of dark energy and he hit the wall with a sickening crack. His eyes opened again, more feral than ever, when he sensed Doctor Light coming closer. With a roar, he thrust his entire body towards Doctor Light, opening his mouth wide to snap at the villain. Acting out of pure instinct however, Doctor Light put up a shield of dark energy and Beast Boy slammed straight into it, causing him to fall onto the floor. His sides were heaving from the use of energy now, and his body was throbbing from impact. Doctor Light shot another blast of darkness at him and he flew to the wall, slamming onto it and sliding down to the floor. His eyes were beginning to close now.

_No, I can't help Raven. Why, why am I so weak. This imbecile is defeating me and Raven…_he thought angrily.

Suddenly there was a barrage of green starbolts as Starfire swooped down and started blasting away at Doctor Light. A shield was put up, but the combined efforts of Robin's bostaff and Cyborg's sonic cannon broke it down. Terra couldn't do much due to the lack of earth down in the safe, and she resigned herself to hand-to-hand combat. Feeling re-energized, Beast Boy got up, still retaining his beast form, and hurriedly ran over to Raven, picking her up gently in his teeth and placing her in one of the safer spots in the room before going over to join the fight.

Cyborg was now using his sonic cannon to repeatedly break down Doctor Light's shields, while Robin was kicking furiously at the black wall of energy. Every time the shield broke down, Starfire would immediately rain starbolts down on the villain, causing the whole place to smoke up. The smoke was a serious disadvantage to them, since their vision was limited and Doctor Light would take this time to shoot various sets of dark magic, successfully bruising them. Beast Boy jumped up and perched on top of one of the metal beams on the ceiling, taking his time to observe Doctor Light's shadow while the smoke was still obscuring his figure.

Once he was sure he had gotten a lockdown on Doctor Light's position, he launched himself off the beam with surprising agility and plunged down to Doctor Light's figure. Closer. Closer.

WHAM!

Beast Boy hit right into Doctor Light and without hesitating, he starting to bite, scratch, and snap at the villain underneath him. Combined with the starbolts coming from the air and Robin's bostaff smacking soundly against his head, Doctor Light was soon out like a well…light. Hauling the unconscious figure up, they tied him up tightly and Cyborg brought him back to the tower in the T-car, while Starfire gave Robin a lift so that they could set up the infirmary for Raven. Terra looked at the Beast for a moment, before she ran out of the safe and went out of sight.

Beast Boy ran towards the prone figure on the floor and gently picked her up between his teeth. Snarling, he ran out of the hideout and back out to the surface. Pushing his legs to go faster, he ran at top speed back to the tower. Once he was near the water, he immediately stepped onto the waiting hovering rock platform that Terra had summoned and the three of them headed back to the tower in the air. Touching down, Beast Boy leaped and dashed into the tower, knocking down several walls along the way as he tried to make his way to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Laying Raven down onto one of the beds, and then growling at the unconscious Doctor Light strapped to another, his brain finally calmed down, and when Cyborg started working to heal Raven as much as possible, exhaustion washed over him like a tidal wave, and he could feel himself shrinking back to his human form. The last thing he thought before he collapsed from exhaustion was a plea to his parents that Raven would be alright.


	7. Normal

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the wonderful review Queen-Werempire! Your review made me really happy and I decided to start writing this chapter right away! Thanks to TheDarkQueenOfRandomness as well! I've changed the summary to make it seem more exciting…I hope? Thank you to Katwizzle as well for the encouraging review!**

**Lots of views on my story so I'm really happy! Please review! It would mean the world to me**** Past 1000 views BOOYAH! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters. **

Chapter 6: Normal

Cyborg's POV:

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy gently laid Raven down onto one of the infirmary beds. He immediately bustled over to his pale teammate after checking for the millionth time that Light was restrained and that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He worked fast, knowing that Raven probably didn't have much time left without proper treatment.

Hurriedly, he grabbed wires from the nearby table and hooked them up onto the system, before placing them correctly at Raven's various pulse points to monitor her vitals. Her breathing was weak, so Cyborg brought an oxygen mask and placed it over the empath's nose and mouth. He checked her body for any injuries, and was relieved to see that her wounds were all tiny scrapes and bruises. Those could easily be healed by the simplest of ointments, and he would see to it later after making sure Raven was in a stable condition. He couldn't find anything wrong with Raven, no internal damage either, so he justified she needed her powers needed to be returned to her chakra for her to recover.

He looked over to where BB was and was pleased to see that the boy had changed back, but then a loud thump sounded as the changeling hit the floor, and Cyborg immediately ran and scooped him up before setting up a third infirmary bed and placing him on it. The boy was fine thankfully, he had just passed out from over-exertion of energy and mental exhaustion. _He should be up in about 15 minutes, _Cyborg thought, and then left to retrieve some of the machinery he had gotten from the safe where Doctor Light had been in.

He got out some tubes and cylinders, and some wires, before sitting down in front of the infirmary computer and starting to furiously type away. He had copied some of the computer files from Doctor Light's monitor back at the safe and he was now trying to analyse it to discover the part which would allow him to transfer the powers back into Raven's body. He finally found the code and he inputted majority of it into his computer, before modifying it slightly here and there. After double-checking that the code was accurate and it would transfer Raven's powers back without any terrible repercussions, he attached wires to both Doctor Light and Raven before hitting "go".

Terra had entered the room sometime when he was staring intently at the computer, and she was now sitting next to BB, holding his hand comfortingly. Cyborg smiled sadly. He was proud of that girl. Over the last few days, she had seen her boyfriend become completely wasted worrying about a fellow teammate, and Cyborg had to give her credit. It must have hurt knowing BB was so concerned about Raven. Not to mention that incident in which BB turned into a Beast to protect Raven but not Terra.

The transfer began, and the monitor predicted that it would take 2 hours to complete, so after making sure the systems were running fine, he grabbed the bottle of ointment from one of the medicine cabinets and applied them on Raven's arms and legs. Then he decided to plug himself in to recharge for a bit. Before he could lay down to get some rest, however, BB stirred and groaned, prompting Cyborg to go check up on him.

"Hey BB, how're you doing man?"

"Mmph…Cy…where's RAVEN? HOW IS SHE DOING," he suddenly shouted, sitting up immediately then wincing slightly.

"Chill BB, she's doing okay. I've hooked her on to the monitor and the system is currently transferring all the energy from Light back into Raven. I've made it such that Light won't get hurt from the loss of his powers. Once the transfer is complete, Raven would get her powers back and her life source will be filled once more, and I estimate that in about 2 hours, she's going to wake up fine and dandy again. For now, I'm just going to rest. You stay here and get some rest as well. If something happens to Raven, we'll all know because of the alarm system placed on her, so don't worry kay?"

BB nodded.

"Yeah Cy, thanks."

Cyborg nodded and plugged himself in, before laying down and closing his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

Beast Boy's POV:

He watched as Cyborg lay down on a makeshift bed and fell asleep, before looking over to Raven. She was still lying motionless on the bed, and she was so pale and still that the only way BB could tell she was still alive was by the slow rising and falling of her chest. He stared at her for a little while longer before turning on his side to face Terra, who was still gripping onto his hand.

Both of them knew exactly what was going to happen now. They would have to talk things out. Beast Boy had been feeling many mixed feelings about both Terra and Raven, and in his heart were a whirlwind of emotions just begging to be sorted out. He had laid awake in his bed for a long time last night, just trying to think things through and ask himself about all that has happened. He hadn't managed to come to a complete conclusion, but he knew where all this could be headed.

On one hand, he had gone absolutely crazy when Raven was attacked, and seeing her in pain or being helpless just summoned the Beast within him immediately. That had got to count for something. He had finally managed to accept the strange notion that he liked Raven, as more than a friend. But he hadn't managed to sort out one dilemma. He liked Raven, but he liked Terra too. He had done a lot of comparing, and weighed his thoughts on both ends, but he couldn't come to a decision about who to choose.

Sure, Raven was mysterious and he had definitely been extremely protective of her, which explained the Beast. But what if the Beast only came out for Raven because it knew she was in real danger, what if it didn't appear for Terra because it knew that Terra wasn't the main target of Doctor Light. What then, did this mean for them? Terra complimented Beast Boy well. She was funny, laughed at his jokes, and cared for him. She wasn't the bitchy girl from before, and they had gone on several dates, and BB had to admit, he was falling for Terra more after every single day. She was charming, and fit the characteristics of BB's dream girl.

Then there was Raven. The sorceress who constantly ignored Beast Boy, but now he knew it was because she was unsure of how to express her emotions. Their night together, that had definitely sparked something deep within Beast Boy. She was his exact opposite, always being sarcastic and never laughing at any of his jokes, but BB knew deep down she really cared; she just didn't know how to express her emotions.

So BB had managed to come to one conclusion. He was officially screwed. He didn't know how to deal with the feelings he had for both girls, but he knew the most logical thing to do was to stick with Terra for now, but they could ease up a little on their relationship. He could go on a few experimental dates with Raven, and meanwhile Terra was free to date any other guy she might have any interest in, and if something sparks off for her, then so be it. Essentially, she was now single and available for any boy who was interested in her.

He explained all this to Terra, his eyes pleading for her to understand. To his relief, she did, and she nodded her head slowly, trying to let the idea sink in. Beast Boy felt extremely guilty when he saw tears well up in her eyes slightly before she furiously rubbed them away.

"Don't worry about me, BB. My mind agrees with you, my heart's screaming at me to disagree, but somehow deep down I think my heart knows that this is the end of our relationship. Don't worry we can still remain friends, but from what I've seen these past few days, I'd say Raven was the one for you, and as much as it pains me to say this, good luck BB! Remember I will always be here for you if you need a friend."

Beast Boy felt extremely guilty then, but in his heart he knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't keep denying his feelings for Raven. If he ignored something his heart told him to do, he knew from past experience that it would come back to bite him in the butt. So he had followed his heart for once, and he prayed that he wouldn't regret it.

"Sorry Terra," he said, apologizing once more, "if you want, I can hook you up with Aqualad."

"Aqualad? Is he the one that Starfire has been telling me about? The one in Titans' East that is supermegafoxyawesome HOT according to Starfire? Because BB, if he's the one, I'll give it a try," she said, grinning.

Beast Boy could still sense a bit of her sadness, but her mood had shifted slightly and he just rolled his eyes. _Girls. _

"Aqualad isn't that hot," he said protesting, "I don't even know why Starfire and Raven went all goo-goo eyes when he appeared. He isn't even that buff!"

Terra's eyes widened.

"Whoa. Raven went goo-goo eyed? I have got to see him then. That settles it BB, help me arrange a day to meet this dude."

Beast Boy sighed and nodded. He was just about to comment on how Aqualad wasn't all that impressive but his eyelids started getting droopy and he felt his eyes starting to close against his command.

"Yeah I know you're tired BB, sleep now, when you're awake, Raven will be well again," Terra said, patting his hand comfortingly.

Beast Boy just replied with a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into his covers, letting sleep lull him into dreamland.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but he knew he had woken up to the monitor beeping. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room. Terra was gone, and the chair that she had occupied was empty. Cyborg was still asleep, which meant Raven hadn't stirred. He got out of bed, and wobbled over to the monitor. The transfer was complete, which meant that Raven should be healing herself and waking up any moment now.

Excited, he went over to Cyborg and shook him awake, before telling him that everything was reversed now. Cyborg smiled at Beast Boy's enthusiasm and went to detach the wires from both Raven's and Doctor Light's arms. The effect was a little puzzling, and that was a major understatement.

Doctor Light had woken up and tried blasting the two of them away, only to find that his powers were gone. It wasn't only his new-found powers though that had disappeared, even his old powers were gone. Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned widely when they realised that the villain had been stripped of his powers. Somehow Raven's powers must have killed his own. Then while he was wailing about his loss, Cyborg's arm started beeping.

The both of them whirled around to the horrible sight of Raven convulsing. Not only was she not healing herself, she seemed to be getting worse. Her eyes were wide open but Beast Boy could only see the whites of her eyes. They were rolled back to her head and her body was convulsing wildly, her entire body lifting up of the bed and then falling back down again. There was a slight trickle of blood that was running down to her chin from the corner of her lips and she seemed to be choking on something.

Horrified, Beast Boy and Cyborg dashed forward and tried to restrain their flailing friend. They each grabbed one of her arms and legs and tried to hold her down to prevent her from hurting herself. There were objects flying around the room now and Doctor Light was screaming louder than ever, distracting the two conscious Titans even more. When they had finally managed to reach Raven after getting hit by numerous black energy objects, Cyborg felt her head and could tell his sensors were going wild.

"THE ENERGY," he shouted to Beast Boy over the ruckus, "Raven can't control the sudden surge of powers in her body. That's why her body is reacting in this way. I'm going to reverse this, contain some of her powers into this machine here, and we can give it to her bit by bit after she has woken up. I need you to hold on to this and tell me when her it reaches her normal metabolism rate, I'll know when to stop transferring her powers out then."

Cyborg handed Beast Boy a strange device. He could see Raven's metabolism rate on it, and he could tell it was shooting way off the chart. Cyborg placed the wires onto Raven's arm and started the transfer. Beast Boy held Raven's shaking body close to his own, rubbing his hands up and down her back and arms, trying to soothe her. He stood there close to Raven for what seemed like forever, and slowly, he could feel her shaking start to cease and soon her eyes were back to normal.

Beast Boy gave the signal to Cyborg and he immediately hit the stop button, before coming over to remove the wires from Raven's arm. Raven still leant onto Beast Boy, and this time, she was conscious and aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, and Beast Boy could feel that she was feeling extremely vulnerable.

"What...what happened," she asked, her throat scratchy.

"You couldn't cope with all your powers returned to you, Rae, and you started convulsing and hurting yourself, so we took some out of you and stored it somewhere. We'll give it back to you when you're recovered."

Raven shook her head slowly at Cyborg.

"You don't understand Cy, I didn't convulse and lose control of all the powers because I couldn't handle them being back with me after a long time. I lost control because the powers that were returned to me were not my own. They had been mixed with Doctor Light's powers, and because of the light in the powers, my body was equipped to deal with such light. My dark powers affect Doctor Light more than Starfire's starbolts, because light and dark are opposite. They are yin and yang. Goodness and evil. My body couldn't stand the goodness in Doctor Light's powers, so it lost control. I can't accept those powers anymore, Cy, I can't control them, at least not with them combined like that," she finished, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nothing exploded.

"See? I no longer have any powers, I am no longer a superhero. I am just a half demon, half human with no special abilities," she sobbed, burying her head into Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy patted her back and kissed the top of her head soothingly.

"Don't worry Rae, we'll work this out. You will always be a Teen Titan, you will always be one of us. Cy will definitely find a way to separate the light from your dark powers, and you can have your powers back. For now, Rae, sleep. Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Raven nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Can I return to my room," she asked, "I want to be in my room."

Cyborg nodded slowly after checking her vitals.

"I don't see why not, you just need to rest and let those scrapes heal naturally okay Rae? Don't strain yourself until you are fully recovered."

"Okay," she said softly, before getting out of bed.

She nearly fell over but Beast boy managed to support her. He helped her all the way to her room and helped her onto the bed. He tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable, before turning to leave her room.

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? Just for today?"

"Sure Rae, anything for you."

Beast Boy walked over to the nearby chair and plonked himself on it, waiting patiently for Raven to fall asleep.

"Thanks Gar," she said softly, before she closed her eyes.

Before long, her breathing had evened out and Beast Boy could tell she was deep in sleep. Beast Boy stayed long after she had fallen asleep, just watching her peaceful face and savouring the time when he could see her unguarded like this. When he finally got up from the chair and decided to leave the room, he shut the sliding door behind him with a smile.

"Sweet dreams Rae."


	8. Weak

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo! Thank you for all the awesome possum reviews everyone. 3 reviews in one chapter is so awesome**** thank you:D I shall reply the reviews individually here.**

**Queen-werempire: Yes omg Raven lost her powers! Actually Raven won't tell BB about the baby. He's going to find out on his own actually. **

**egg1: oh don't worry! I haven't forgotten about the baby. How could I forget little Blu? BB's gonna find out about him soon.**

**Katwizzle: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it**** BB's gonna find out pretty soon actually, in either this chapter, or the next chapter.**

**Raven in the Dark: Thank you so much:D I will!**

**So anyway, enjoy and please R&R! I love waking up to reviews**

**I hope this chapter surprises you somewhat. I wasn't planning on writing this, but evidently this story has taken me to this path and I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Chapter 7: Weak

Raven's POV:

Raven got out of bed and stretched. Her limbs felt extremely stiff. She could hear some cracks as she lifted her arms above her head and stretched. This morning, she found that she couldn't stretch really far. It was as if her strength was limited. Shifting the covers off her, she could feel her arms straining at even the slightest weight, and she frowned. She wasn't normally this weak.

Then it hit her. She had no powers. They were gone, forever. Tears started leaking out of her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. Nothing exploded, and Raven found herself wishing something had, just to prove that she still had the slightest trace of powers left in her body. But nothing happened, and Raven knew then that she was hopeless.

_**Weak. Weak. You are weak. You are incapable of protecting your son, and you can no longer contribute to this team. You are so weak. Helpless. A burden.**_

_No! No! _Raven tried furiously to block out that voice in her mind. She knew it was probably a leftover part of Trigon speaking to her, but she couldn't help but think that the voice was right.

She got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom, having to grab onto the frame of her bookcases to keep her steady. Step by step, she managed to get to the bathroom, and leaned over the sink weakly, raising her head to look at the reflection in her mirror. She looked drained, terrible, her cheekbones could still be seen and her pallor was still pale. She washed up quickly and decided to head down to the commons to get some breakfast.

Raven tried to hover, but found that she could no longer do it. This hit her like a stab to the heart. Flying had always been one of the most amazing and free experiences she's had, and taking that away from her was just cruel. When she flew, she felt unlimited, and she felt like there was nothing she had to worry about, no judgement from other people. He loved it, but she couldn't do it ever again. A sob rose out from her, but she found that she had no more tears to leak out anymore. She managed to limp slowly to the commons, before going over to the counter and getting the kettle.

To her horror, she realised that she couldn't lift the kettle filled with water any longer. The amount of energy that it required far exceeded the amount Raven possessed without all of her powers. She just hunched over onto the kitchen counter, putting her head in her hands and remained in that position until her back couldn't take it anymore. The doors swished open and Beast Boy walked in. Noticing her, he rushed over to her and gently pulled her up.

"Raven, what's wrong," he asked gently.

"I…I can't lift the kettle to make my tea. I have no strength. I can't even walk straight," she cried.

"Hey…hey, it's okay Raven, we'll all help you while you recover your strength," Beast Boy said, trying to soothe the distraught girl.

Raven shook her head vehemently.

"No Beast Boy, you don't understand. I won't be okay. I won't be okay without my powers. Without them, I am nothing. I can't even take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of Bl—I mean you guys?"

Beast Boy didn't seem to catch her slip and Raven let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed now was for him to be angry at her. That would really ruin everything. They still hadn't talked about what Doctor Light had revealed to Beast Boy, what with Raven loving him and everything. Perhaps he has forgotten, or maybe he just thought the subject would be too awkward to bring up.

"Don't worry Raven, you don't need to take care of us now. You've always done that for us, now it's our turn to return the favour and take care of you. Everything will be fine," he replied.

Raven wasn't satisfied. The voice in her head was right. Staying here, she would just be a burden to her friends, and they would have to take care of her, and help her all the time. She wouldn't be of any help during missions. She would only be a thorn at their side. She would be vulnerable, and her friends could get hurt trying to protect her. Maybe it was time to leave the team. That was what she wanted to do before she had gotten caught by Doctor Light anyway, so why not run away now? No one would expect it, with her being so weak, but she would be able to manage it.

The team might miss her, but they would definitely get over it soon enough. Beast Boy wouldn't need to worry about hurting her by being with Terra, because she would be gone. They would be able to have fun and enjoy Beast Boy's jokes without her bringing the mood down. They could throw parties, make lots of noise without having Raven snap at them for interrupting her meditation. They could celebrate festivals. They could play volleyball. They would finally be happy, and Raven wouldn't be a part of it. But this was for the best, and it had to be done as quickly as possible before Robin assigns people to take care of her 24/7.

Holding back another stream of tears, she just gave a weak smile to Beast Boy, hoping that her eyes didn't betray the pain that they tried so desperately to hold in.

"Beast Boy…I…uh…I'm really tired, can you help me back to my room please? I want to take a nap. Please tell everyone not to disturb me. I'm so tired I think I can sleep through today and into tomorrow."

Beast Boy seemed to accept this reasoning and slung Raven's arm around his shoulders before slowly helping her get back to her room. This time, though, they took the elevator instead, reaching the top floor where Raven's room was. The door slid open when Raven entered the passcode onto the control panel weakly, and the both of them headed inside. This was deja-vu. Beast Boy had done the exact same thing for Raven last night, and just like before, he deposited her onto the bed softly before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

This time, though, Raven didn't ask him to stay. It would be stupid if Beast Boy was in her room because Raven didn't plan on sleeping. She planned on writing a letter to Robin and telling him to give Beast Boy the note she had given Robin to safekeep a while back. It was time Beast Boy knew the truth. Keeping it from him was just one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.

"I'm sorry Blu, I'm sorry mummy couldn't take care of you, couldn't grow up with you and watch you mature into the fine boy you will turn out to be. I'm sorry your mummy wasn't stronger, but you'll have Daddy to watch over you. I love you Blu, I really do," she said, tears marring her vision and dripping onto the soft velvet carpet below.

"Azar help me. Please watch over my son and all my friends. I need them to be okay. Tell my mother and my son I love them. God knows I can't say goodbye. I can no longer teleport to Azarath."

She scribbled a few words onto a moderately sized piece of paper, then she quickly rummaged through her closet before she found something that she could lean on and hobble with.

It was a gigantic candy cane that Beast Boy had given her one year for Christmas, and she had kept it in her closet, unknown to him. She blew the dust off the cane, and using it as a support, she began to grab her big bag and place some things into it. She had to be careful not to make the bag heavy though, for fear of not being able to lift it. The first thing she placed inside was the giant chicken that Beast Boy had won for her at the fair. She placed all the money she had into a hidden compartment in the bag, and grabbed a few sets of civilian clothing. She was ready to go. She hesitated for a while, before turning back and grabbing the diary and her pencil with her. It might keep her company until she manages to find a home, _if _she finds a home. She cursed herself for forgetting the most important thing, and rummaged through her drawers until she found the holographic ring Cyborg had created for every one of them. She placed it into the bag tenderly. This would be extremely important after she managed to settle down.

She left the meditation mirror, all her hero outfits, and all her books behind. She didn't need them, not where she was going. On second thought, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she was going to leave in broad daylight, where the security systems of the tower are not particularly active just yet. Her first stop would be the bank. She would pull some strings and try to get as much money as she had out, and probably rent a decent sized apartment somewhere in the city. As much as she knew it would do her good to leave the city, she couldn't bear to part with it. It was her home, and she never wanted to live in any other place.

Sliding the door slightly open, she checked to see if the coast was clear. This would have been a lot easier if she had her powers. She would be able to know where everyone was, but unfortunately, she didn't have the ability anymore, and Raven found herself choking on another sob as she leant on the makeshift cane and hobbled over to the lift. She could hear screams of delight and laughter as she walked. She deduced her friends were up on the roof playing volleyball, or simply dipping in the outdoor pool.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy's shout came.

Raven smiled slightly to herself. Then his next words made her hobble as fast as she could towards the lift.

"You guys suck! I'm going to go to my room and change out of these wet clothes. See ya!"

Raven made it to the elevator and shut the doors just as Beast Boy emerged from the staircase just beside the elevator. That was a close call. She prayed that Beast Boy would not notice the elevator going down, and she quickly got off at the floor with the crime evidence room. She knew Robin would definitely visit this room later in the day, and her observations from before told her that it would most likely be at night, after dinner. She placed the note gently onto the table, and then forced her legs to move towards the elevator once more.

She went down to the garage where her black shiny car stood waiting for her. It had been something she and Cyborg had built, one cold winter day when the both of them were bored. They had finished it and Cyborg had painted some cool designs on it, which included a white raven tattooed to the side of the front door. It was beautiful and she loved it. She had never really had any use for it, since she could fly, but occasionally she would take it out for a spin.

She opened the black door now, and dumped her bag onto the leather seat. She admired the metallic skin of the car before getting into the drivers' seat. The good thing about leaving in the day, was that no alarm would sound if the garage doors were opened. She could sneak out unnoticed this way. The alarm was deactivated in the day because it kept sounding when Robin and Starfire wanted to sneak out for some quality time together. She started up her car, and put the car into reverse. The actions felt so foreign, that Raven was slightly nervous to be driving. This wasn't really a good idea, since she was so weak, but it was the only way.

She sped out of the garage, but not before casting one more fond look at Beast Boy's moped, sitting at the corner. She had never actually ridden on it, but Terra had, and Raven felt another pang of jealousy stab at her heart, before she fixed her eyes onto the rear view mirror and in a few seconds, she was out of the tower, and on her way to the city. She turned back once, right before she would lose sight of it behind the dense tall buildings of Jump City, and she could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. With a heavy heart, she drove over the bridge, before disappearing into the buildings that shrouded her view of her home.

Turning corner after corner, swerving past slow cars, she finally made her way to the bank. The Jump City bank was the key centre of almost all the robberies that took place, and it was with great familiarity that she maneuvered her way towards the tellers.

"Hi, I would like to withdraw all my money please," she said.

"I'm sorry Mis—whoa! If it isn't the Raven of teen titans!"

"Shut up," she hissed, "I'm keeping a low profile for now. Please just get my request done as quickly as possible."

The bank teller nodded his head frantically and hurried to carry out her request. Within minutes, there was a whole stack of money in front of her. Most of it was from the mayor of the city, rewarding them from stopping a bunch of criminals. It had amounted to a rather impressive sum of money over the years. She quickly stuffed the cash into the bag, before zipping it up rather harshly and staring at the teller.

"If you ever tell anyone I've been here, and that includes the Titans, I will hunt you down and trust me, you **will** regret it," she snarled menacingly.

The bank teller nodded, extremely frightened. _This is what I do, _Raven thought, _I scare people. I'm creepy and this is what they think of me. _With a sigh, Raven turned away and walked out of the bank. Sliding into the car, she unzipped her bag and slid the holographic ring on. Immediately, Raven could see that her features had changed from the rear mirror. Her skin was no longer gray, it was tan, just like a healthy female. Her hair wasn't purple, it was black, and it had grown till it reached her waist. The chakra was gone, and her eyes became a regular brown colour. She looked like an ordinary citizen of Jump City. She liked her original look better, but it couldn't be helped. She needed this to help disguise herself and to at least find herself a decent job.

She drove the car towards a storage company, where she store this car for a long time, at least until she was sure the Titans were no longer searching for her. It would take some persuading, and once again Raven found herself slipping off her holographic ring and scaring the man before he finally agreed to store a car in the warehouse and to keep it a secret.

It was now 8pm at night and Raven gripped her hands tightly against the steering wheel. She had searched for a car dealer and purchased a simpler, less sophisticated, and definitely more normal car. Now, she drove the little buggy, loaded with groceries from the nearby mart, back to the flat she had managed to rent. The price wasn't cheap, but Raven could afford the rentals, and the size of the apartment was decent, just right for her. It was nothing like the Tower though, and as Raven unloaded her groceries into the fridge and cupboards, she found herself missing the cheer and atmosphere of the Tower.

The day had been exhausting, and Raven found herself cooking herself a simple macaroni and cheese dinner with a cup of herbal tea before collapsing onto the couch and switching on the TV. Her feet were aching from the strain that she had put them through, and her hands were trembling as she lifted the small porcelain teacup as the tea sloshed inside. She had been reduced to this, and she found the images on the TV becoming blurry as tears clouded her vision once more, for the umpteenth time today. Drained, she managed to turn off the TV and hobble into the bedroom, which was painted a shade or emerald green.

She placed the cane such that it was leaning against the side of her dresser, and she snuggled into the covers, grabbing her diary and beginning to write. Her hand was so weak that her writing was a little bit wobbly and disorganized. Still, she managed to pen down all her thoughts, her feelings, her regrets. When her eyelids began to weigh like a ton, she placed the book and the pencil gently onto her bedside table, and she fell back onto the pillows. She could feel her tense muscles relaxing, as she lay back and glanced at the ceiling. She didn't fall asleep until much later afterwards though, struck by the lonely feeling that now assaulted her heart. She wept for her loss, for not being able to see or take care of Blu ever again. She screamed and cried as nightmares woke her up at untimely intervals.

When the morning came, she looked so utterly defeated. Finding a job would have to wait. What she needed right now was a cup of herbal tea to soothe herself, and maybe in a few days she would have calmed down enough to start a new life altogether. For her friends, for herself, and most importantly for Blu, she would be strong.


	9. Azarath

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the uber late update. I'm writing two stories at once, and I went for a camp…so please don't kill me. **

**Queen-werempire: Thank you so much**** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sure that in this chapter Beast Boy will find out about the letter, and the contents, so you will get at least that much of satisfaction!**

**Katwizzle: Yes she did. I wasn't even thinking of making her leave, but the story just drove me to do it! Oh you will find out what happens when they find out about Blu in this chapter. Regarding finding Raven, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next few chapters or so. I can't break the plot to you now can I? **

**Pls R&R I beg you! I can see the number of views ooh it's over 2000! Yay so exciting:) **

Chapter 8: Azarath

Robin's POV:

Robin trudged, exhausted, to the evidence room. This was a daily routine for him, but today he had trained, and played volleyball for the majority of the day, and several parts of his body were sore. He still had to go to the evidence room though, just to go through all the past crimes his team had fought, and to check all the databases, making sure that the villains were still in their rightful place—either in jail, or frozen in a block of ice.

Most importantly though, Robin was going to check up on the letter and object that Raven had given him to safekeep. They were both stored in a paper bag, and Robin had never told anyone, but he had stashed it in one of the cases in the evidence room. There were so many exhibits there, that he was sure none of his teammates, who might stumble upon the bag, would notice or suspect it. The doors swished open and Robin strode into the room. The first thing he usually did was to head towards the table with the monitor on it and check through the jail databases, and then he would walk down endless rows of exhibits and ensure that all the evidences were still in place, and finally he would stop at the last exhibit all the way to the back of the room and ensure that the package from Raven was still there.

Today though, his usual schedule was switched up by a simple note on his table. Robin had gone to the table and logged onto the monitor, prepared to scan through all the databases and check to see there were no strange disturbances around the world. He was stopped by a simple piece of paper on his table. Robin was sure it had not been there yesterday, and he immediately went on the defensive, whipping out his bostaff, and holding one birdarang in his hand. When he was satisfied that every corner of the room had been scanned by his own two eyes, he lowered the weapons, deciding that there was no imminent threat in the room. Robin lowered himself onto his chair, gripping the sides of the table as he did so, trying not to strain his back anymore than needed. Cautiously extending his aching arms, he held the fragile piece of paper in his hands and unfolded it.

_**Dear Robin,**_

_**I have left the team for fear of being a burden. I am too weak and will no longer be of any help, so this is for the best. Please give Beast Boy the parcel I gave to you before to safekeep. I beg you, Robin, as a final favor to me, please ensure that Blu receives all the care he can get. **_

_**Tell the rest that I love them. You guys are my family, and I'm sorry I had to leave. **_

_**Love, Raven**_

The first thought that ran through Robin's mind was of shock and guilt. _Crap, she's gone and we didn't even notice it. We were too busy engrossed in a leisure game of volleyball when Raven needed all our support and assistance. Obviously she didn't want time to take a nap, like what she had told BB, she wanted time to get ready and leave, _he thought. _"I'm a terrible leader. How could I let one of my teammates who was vulnerable out of my sight?" _

Then when he finally accepted he could no longer do anything about it, but heed her instructions and then proceed to find her, confusion set in. _Who's Blu, _he asked himself. Never in his entire life had he heard about someone with that name, at least not someone who Raven had mentioned before. _Maybe Beast Boy will know, _thought Robin, _it seems like he has to take care of this "Blu" character. _

Gripping the note tightly in his hand, the boy wonder left his table, his schedule completely forgotten. Instead, he headed to the back of the evidence room, and retrieved the package sitting underneath the protected glass covering. He punched in the passcode and heaved a sigh of relief as the glass let out a poof of smoke and retracted backwards. Gently he carried the parcel out of the evidence room, and then he went down to the commons, where he proceeded to make the alarm sound, confident that in only a few minutes, all the tower's occupants would be gathered.

He was right. In less than 2 minutes, all the Titans, except for Raven, were in the commons. All of them were alert and ready to fight, but this time, there would be no fight.

"Yo, so whose ass are we going to kick now?" Cyborg asked.

"No one," Robin calmly replied.

If the situation weren't so grim, Robin would have laughed out loud at the sight of his friends' faces. All of them were so confused that Robin could almost see question marks popping out of their heads.

"It's about Raven. She's gone," he said.

The news took a while to sink in and then suddenly everything became chaotic. Shouting broke out in the commons and almost every single Titan was yelling louder than the person next to them, trying with all their might to let their voices be audible to Robin. Robin managed to hear snippets of what they were trying to ask him.

"Friend Robin, what do you mean? Where has friend Raven gone? Did she go to the shop of books? Or perhaps to the market of the supers?"

"What do you mean Raven is gone? She was just here a few hours ago!"

"What do you mean Raven is gone? I just took Doctor Light down to jail. Yo, BB I thought you told us she was going to rest in her room?"

The only person who didn't speak was Beast Boy. He just stared mutely at the ceiling, his mouth agape and tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, but none fell. Perhaps he had a notion that this was what Raven would do, since he seemed to know her better than everyone else. One look at Beast Boy confirmed his suspicions. Beast Boy knew what was going on. He knew Raven had run away from them, and Robin already knew he was feeling exactly the same as himself. Guilt.

Robin cleared his throat, effectively gaining all of his teammates' attentions, apart from Beast Boy, who retained his stare at the blank wall.

"No Starfire, she hasn't gone to the bookshop, nor the supermarket. She's run away," he calmly replied.

Once again, he was met by angry protests. He didn't do anything to calm them down. Instead, he handed the brown parcel in his hands to Beast Boy.

"She left this for me a few months ago. She wrote me a note before she left. She wanted you to have this, and she told me to tell you to take care of Blu. Any ideas who that is?"

The room had gone deathly quiet now, and everyone was staring at Beast Boy, waiting for his answer. He accepted the package from Robin with shaking hands, and he slowly opened it after shaking his head.

Beast Boy's POV:

_She's gone. _This thought kept repeating in his mind. _I didn't get to tell her how I felt. I didn't get to confront her feelings towards me. I just got her back, and now I've lost her again. Dammit Beast Boy, why can't you do anything right? Why can't you protect those that you love?_

He accepted the parcel from Robin, his own hands trembling in the process. Slowly unfolding the top where it was folded repeatedly, he reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed the bag gently down onto the kitchen counter, before quickly reading through the words that Raven had written down. It was short, and to the point, but that didn't mean it didn't make him feel guilty.

He really wanted to scream after reading the note. He had a son. He had a son, and Raven never told him. Raven left because she was pregnant, and during one of the most trying times in her life, she hadn't told him for fear of rejection, and he hadn't been there for her because he was too blind to realise that she truly loved him. He had a son in Azarath, and Raven had been dealing with all this on her own, because he didn't care enough about her wellbeing to enquire about her leave of absence. He was so angry with himself. He had called their night a mistake, because he had not thought about her feelings, and he didn't follow his heart. Because of this, Raven had to keep all her feelings and all her secrets bottled up.

Now he knew what Robin meant. Blumiere Mark Roth was his son, and Raven wanted him to take care of their son, because she felt she was now incapable. It hurt him to know that their son had Raven's last name, and not his, because somehow Raven was insecure that he might not truly accept Blu as his own son.

"I have a son. Blu's my son," he choked out to the baffled Titans.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a small ring. There were instructions on the note. All he needed to do was to put the ring onto his ring finger, and turn it three times and whisper the words Azarath Metrion Zinthos, and he would instantly be transported to Raven's birth place. Suddenly Beast Boy was struck by a feeling of longing. He missed Raven so much, and now he knew what he had to do.

"Guys, I'm going to Azarath to take Blu back with me, so that I can take care of him. You guys, while I'm gone, search for Raven. Don't give up until you find her okay?"

The funny Beast Boy was gone now, and everyone could see that. He was all business now and all the Titans nodded their heads.

Placing the ring onto his ring finger, he twisted it thrice and was about to whisper the incantation when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh Terra? Your date with Aqualad is in 2 days. He's coming over to pick you up. Good luck," he smiled weakly before muttering the three words, and he found himself being sucked into a portal.

If this was how Raven travelled all the time, Beast Boy didn't like it. The sensation was gut-pulling, and he nearly emptied all of his stomach's contents when he touched down. His vision was dizzy and he felt like collapsing. When he finally recovered his bearings, he looked around him and was shocked.

Azarath was just like he imagined it to be, gray and dull. The buildings lacked any bright colours, and everything looked the same here. There weren't many people walking along the streets, and even if they were, they looked like Raven. The same pale grey skin, and violet hair. Most of them looked like they were monks, dressed in gray robes as they shuffled their feet along. Pulling himself up to his feet, he slowly walked around, still awed by the architecture around him. There were many cathedrals around him, and the road was paved with gray stones. Timidly, he walked up to the nearest Azarathian and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where Arella is?" Beast Boy asked, trying to enquire where Raven's mother was.

The Azarathian whipped around and stared at him in surprise. It was a girl, and she could not have been much older than Raven. She had the same complexion as Raven, but if you looked closely, they were very much different. This girl did not have the big sparkling amethyst eyes Raven did, instead, her eyes were smaller and they were a deep purple.

"I'm sorry. Do you mean Queen Arella? She lives in the castle over there," she said gesturing to a white castle that stood towering over all the buildings, "but no one is allowed to see her except for the monks of the highest rank in Azarath."

Beast Boy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _Queen Arella? Doesn't that make Raven a princess? Wow! I never knew, _he thought to himself.

"I have a letter from Raven. Can you kindly show me the way?"

The girl looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Wow! You know Princess Raven? I've never actually talked to her, because Azar was always saying how she needed to control her emotions. She never played with us when she was little. I've only seen her once, and that was just a while ago when she was here in Azarath. She's so beautiful. My name is Estella by the way, and sure, I'll escort you there."

Beast Boy wanted so much to agree with Estella. Raven was beautiful, with her innocent looking amethyst eyes, to her smooth purple hair framing the sides of her pretty—_whoa. I'm here looking for my son, not to think about how Raven looks, _he berated himself. He found it sad how Raven didn't get to play with the other children because of her powers. _No wonder Raven isn't interested in video games or sports, _thought Beast Boy. She was trained since a young age to minimize interaction with other people.

"Nice to meet you. I go by Beas—Garfield. You can call me Gar," he offered, his mouth splitting into a wide grin.

Estella nodded, and she motioned for Beast Boy to follow her. They cut through many alleys in between buildings, and everywhere they went people stared at them. Beast Boy didn't mind them ogling at him. He was used to being watched wherever he went due to his green skin, but the people didn't point and whisper. They just went back to whatever they were doing after scrutinizing him for a few seconds. Estella didn't strike up any conversations with Beast Boy during their walk, and Beast Boy didn't ask her anything about her life, afraid to pry. He assumed the people here were just like Raven. They respected each other's privacy and they were not too fond with interacting with other people, especially strangers. The only reason Estella spoke to Beast Boy was probably due to her overwhelming surprise that Beast Boy knew the princess of Azarath.

They walked for a long time, up and down cobblestone roads, across bridges and winding through numerous skyscrapers. When they finally reached the gates to the castle, Beast Boy was severely winded. Estella walked at the same furious pace throughout the entire journey, and she didn't even seem like she was short on breath. Beast Boy had been tempted to morph into an animal but he was afraid he would startle the Azarathians. As they approached the gate, the two guards standing there blocked their way with two sharp silver axes.

"What is your business here with Queen Arella?"

"I'm here because Raven left me a note, saying that I had to come here to meet with her mother and my son," Beast Boy said.

The guards looked at each other before scrutinizing Beast Boy thoroughly. Their eyes stopped momentarily at his ears and fang. They gave each other a nod. Clearly they had been informed that Beast Boy might make an appearance and they had been told what to look out for.

"Prove it," one of the guards said.

Beast Boy dug around his pockets before showing them the note Raven had written herself, and then the ring that sat on his ring finger. The guards turned once more to each other and nodded, before relaxing their stance.

"You may enter. I will show you the way in. Follow me," the taller, more muscular man said.

Beast Boy trailed behind the guard as the gates opened and then clanged shut immediately after him. He turned back and gave a small hesitant wave to Estella, and was met with the same curious face, but she still lifted the corners of her lips slightly. Beast Boy guessed that was as good as a farewell would get.

He followed closely behind the guard as they entered the castle doors. It was truly magnificent, like something out of a fairytale. The walls were white and they were sparkling. The floor was made of marble and polished till it shone. Beast Boy could see his reflection in them. There were ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and as they walked on, a beautiful golden staircase greeted them. They passed by many rooms, and as Beast Boy peered curiously inside, he could tell the size of the room easily surpassed the Tower's commons. There were music rooms, where there would be melodious music filling his ears. There were meditating rooms, where he saw a group of women hovering while chanting.

If Beast Boy had been walking alone, he was sure that he would have gotten lost by now. The entire castle was so big, and there were portraits everywhere depicting the past kings and queens of Azarath. Finally, they walked through a gigantic archway, where the activity here was kept to a bare minimum. There was a big garden, a music room, an art room, but these were not occupied. Clearly, this was the wing where the Queen resided in. They walked to the end of the hallway, where a gigantic set of white doors greeted them. The guard knocked twice and waited for a response, before twisting the knob and opening the set of doors.

Beast Boy nervously walked past the guard when he gestured to him to do so. His shoes met the surface of a soft carpet, and he could see the entire floor was covered with a red carpet with intricate designs. He looked up and saw a beautiful lady, whom he guessed to be Raven's mother, Arella. Now he understood why Raven was so beautiful, because her mother was truly stunning, and if Beast Boy wasn't already attracted to Raven, he would be drooling at the older lady. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of the queen, wanting to show his respect.

"Rise, Garfield Mark Logan. We have much to discuss."

Beast Boy got up slowly, and lifted his eyes to meet the queen's. In her arms she held a baby, and she was rocking it back and forth as it slept on. Beast Boy looked at her, as if asking silently for her permission to approach. When she nodded, he tentatively walked forward until he was right in front of Arella. The baby must have woken when Arella stopped rocking it, because it opened its eyes and Beast Boy was suddenly filled with such happiness and love at the sight of two bright green orbs, the eyes that belonged to his son, Blumiere Mark Roth.


	10. Blumiere Mark Roth

**Author's Note:**

**Lost In Dreams19: haha sorry I wanted to end with some sort of cliffy. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing**

**Katwizzle: Haha thanks! Finally finally finally Beast Boy finds out:D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen-Werempire: Yes I know it's so sad but omg I think it would be even better when they get back together it's gonna be so fluffyxD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry heh I just finished my first songfic for BBxRae. If you haven't read it, do go to check it out and tell me what you think! Hopefully this update will be interesting to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9: Blumiere Mark Roth

Beast Boy's POV:

Beast Boy stared at the gurgling baby as he waved his fists in the air. Blu was reaching out with his little hands, trying to touch Beast Boy, and his eyes were wide with curiosity. Beast Boy reached out with his fingers and lightly brushed them across the soft grey skin of the baby. Happily, the baby smiled and clutched his tiny chubby hand around Beast Boy's fingers, tugging lightly at them. He tried to put Beast Boy's fingers into his own mouth, but Beast Boy slipped them away, causing the baby to break out into hysterical screaming and loud sobs.

Immediately, Arella looked worried, rocking the baby back and forth and cooing to him until he fell asleep. She scowled at Beast Boy when the baby had finally fell silent.

"Dude—I mean your majesty, he was going to slobber all over my fingers," he protested.

"Call me Arella, Garfield, and babies are curious. You shouldn't have upset him by pulling away. Just let him play and explore."

Beast Boy was suddenly filled with anger when he remembered what Estella had told him about her childhood.

"Like how you let Raven play and explore when she was young?" he bravely countered.

Arella's eyes darkened and her whole aura seemed to be intimidating, scaring Beast Boy slightly. Then she abruptly sighed and her whole demeanor flattened. She gestured for Beast Boy to sit on the red couch behind them, and he tried to do so as dignifiedly as he could possible manage. He managed to not fall backwards and cause the whole couch to shift out of its original position. But it wasn't exactly graceful, not like how Raven always sat down.

Arella placed Blu into the crib in the corner and covered him with a blanket, and then sat on the couch opposite of him with as much grace and poise as Raven possessed.

"Raven wasn't allowed to play because of her powers. I'm sure you understand. She would have destroyed everything and everyone around her because of that," she reasoned.

"But surely when she was a kid she wasn't all that powerful! You could have at least let her play for a bit," he argued.

Arella sighed.

"I confess I wasn't much of a great mother. She almost wasn't born, it was just dumb luck that Azar convinced me to allow Raven to live. I wanted to kill the baby in me when I was pregnant, after I learnt of the horrible thing she would be destined to do. When she was born, I resented her for a long time, always being strict with her. I didn't think she deserved to have fun, to be like other children, especially since she would cause great misery to everyone. When Azar finally reprimanded me and caused me to change my view on things, it was too late. Raven's powers were already developing, and she had wasted her time cooped up in the house when she could've gone out to play with the other children, because I was too hard on her, and believed she wasn't worthy of playing with the other Azarathians. I regret that I might have been the main reason why she was always too serious. She may not have told you, but she could feel brief periods of strong emotions before, but she was too hard on herself. She devoted all her time to studying about her powers. Even when she was a child, during break times, she wouldn't go out to play with the others, though Azar gave her permission to. In a way, I think she was afraid I would chastise her," she said, looking down guiltily.

Beast Boy didn't know Raven's childhood had been such a painful one. He thought she wasn't allowed to feel. Now he knew that she could feel, she just didn't choose to. No wonder she had fallen so easily for Malchior's charms. No one had ever given her that kind of love, and without thinking, she fell head over heels for a dragon trapped in a book without much thought. She was so desperate for acceptance that she didn't think much about what she was getting herself into. Beast Boy wanted to blame Arella for all the troubles Raven had faced throughout her life, but he couldn't, because he knew he was to blame as well.

If only he had been more caring towards Raven, to try to make her feel like she was loved within their team, she might not have gotten hurt by Malchior. If only he had paid her more attention these past few months, he would have noticed her discomfort. If only he had not been so fixated on Terra, he would have noticed her love for him and she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and she wouldn't have lost her powers, and they could still be happily sitting in the tower just like always.

"It's not entirely your fault. You may have had some influence on Raven's personality, but I should have been a better friend. I shouldn't have acted on my drunken stupor, and I feel really horrible that I didn't help her through everything. Now she's run away, and only now do I know that I have a son," Beast Boy said, putting his head into his hands.

Arella stood up and walked over to sit beside him, putting her hand on top of his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Beast Boy looked up and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked slightly disturbed.

"What's going on? Why are you here? Raven made it very clear that she would not tell you, unless something were to happen to her. Tell me everything, and don't try to spare my feelings."

Beast Boy nodded, took a deep breath and started.

"Basically when Raven came back, I didn't pay much attention to her. I ignored my feelings for her and basically just pushed her away. During a recent battle with one of the villains, he captured her and sucked out all her powers. Raven nearly didn't survive then, but thankfully we managed to save her just in time and we tried to return her powers back to her own body, but unfortunately they had been mixed with the powers of the villain, who specialized in light, and her body rejected those powers. She grew very weak over the night, and she couldn't walk straight, or lift a teapot anymore. She told me she wanted to take a nap, and I brought her back to her room and didn't disturb her like she asked. Instead, I went to play volleyball with my teammates. I should've known Raven wouldn't want to depend on anyone. I should have known she would try something like this. I should have kept a closer watch on her, but now she's gone, and it's all thanks to me," he finished, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Arella just rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"It isn't entirely your fault. My daughter's pride was to blame as well. If only she weren't so independent. Right now, we cannot cry over spilt milk. What we can do is to find her as soon as possible. I cannot allow you to take Blu with you," she said, and Beast Boy's face fell slightly.

"However," she continued, "there has recently been a situation in Azarath. One of the monks, Crestelle, has been corrupted by a great evil, and she is out to get ahold of Raven and myself. She believes that she can harness the powers of Raven and myself to unleash havoc around the world. I believe she is working hand in hand with a dragon named Malchior. This is why security has been dramatically increased around the castle grounds, and I believe you were interrogated when you arrived."

Beast Boy gasped.

"But…Malchior…that's the evil dragon that Raven—"

"Raven what?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy covered up. Evidently Raven had not told her mother about her past relationship with the dreaded dragon Malchior.

Arella looked at him skeptically for a second before continuing.

"That is why it is unsafe for me to remain around here, especially if she finds out that Raven has produced a son. I hope you will allow me to return to Earth with you, along with Blumiere as well, and aid in your search to find Raven."

Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, as if he were still trying to grasp his mind around the situation at hand.

"Arella, I think my team will welcome you at our home, and we can leave as soon as you get all your belongings ready."

Arella had a small smile on her face.

"Garfield, I thought you would have learnt something about us Roths after staying with Raven for such a long time. We are always ready, and we are always well organised and prepared for the future," she claimed.

She gestured to the corner of the room, where Beast Boy saw three suitcases. At a closer glance, Beast Boy realised Arella's room had indeed been emptied. The closet was empty, and Arella seemed to be fully ready to depart.

"I have already written a note explaining my departure to the guards, and I'm sure my note will find them well in due course," she said, picking up Blumiere from his crib.

"Now, if you are r—"

She was interrupted by loud noises wafting up from the courtyard. Both of them rushed onto the balcony and saw a whole crowd of guards. Suddenly all of them were blasted away and in the centre stood a woman with flowing long hair. Her eyes were glowing demonically and her aura was crackling with electricity. She looked up and her eyes met Beast Boy's and she cackled maniacally. With a cry, Arella tugged Beast Boy back into the chamber, shutting the doors and then quickly grabbing all her belongings and Beast Boy.

Tapping Beast Boy's ring three times, she muttered the words Azarath Metrion Zinthos 3 times before they whirled back to Earth. The last thing Beast Boy saw before he teleported away was the face of Crestelle plastered onto the window, in her eyes a demonic gleam.

Beast Boy and Arella landed in the middle of the Titans' commons, and the both of them, especially Beast Boy, was feeling slightly disorientated. Beast Boy thought that the room was spinning, and everything around him was blurring in and out of focus. He felt his hand around for something to grab onto and finally managed to find a surface to clamp his hand down on. When his head had finally stopped throbbing and his vision had come back into focus, he frantically looked around, hoping that Blu was alright.

In fact, he was more than alright. He was still snoozing away lightly on Arella's arm, and Arella was still standing gracefully in the middle of the commons, staring a little worriedly at himself. _Huh, _he thought to himself, _must be an Azarathian thing to not get sick after teleporting. _

"Garfield, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, but dude, that was so close! That Crestelle person almost got to us!"

Arella looked extremely worried.

"You're right. I think she knows we're on earth now, so what we need to do is find Raven as quickly as possible. In her defenseless state, Raven is no match for Crestelle."

Beast Boy nodded and pressed the alarm. The Titans streamed into the room quickly after that, and all of them settled down after curious glances at Arella and his son.

"Titans, I would like you to meet Arella, Raven's mother, and this is Blumiere, my son."

He hadn't planned on saying it so directly, but now that the words were out of his mouth, he couldn't do anything to take them back. Arella chuckled lightly when she saw the reactions of all the Titans. Their jaws were hanging slack and they were all staring at the baby in Arella's hands.

Terra was the first to react.

"So BB, this is the product of that one night with Raven?"

All the Titans turned their gazes to Beast Boy and he glared at Terra. He had wanted to break it to them slowly, not have it all thrown into their faces. Starfire looked confused while Robin and Cyborg looked ready to rip him apart.

"I…hehheh…yeah."

Cyborg came closer to Beast Boy now, cracking his robotic knuckles menacingly.

"You mean to tell me that you had a one night stand with Raven, and then waltzed back to Terra after she came back without any care for Raven's feelings?"

When Beast Boy nodded meekly, Cyborg's face turned into one of pure anger.

"So all those times she stayed in her room was because of you! You hurt my little sister, and there will be hell to pay," he yelled, raising his fists and coming towards Beast Boy.

Frightened, Beast Boy instinctively turned into a bunny and hid behind the legs of Arella. She glanced at his cowering form and rolled her eyes, before placing her hand right in front of Cyborg's charging figure.

"Stop."

Her voice commanded power, and like Raven, she could get the attention of everyone with just a simple soft word. Cyborg halted in his footsteps and all of the Titans' attentions were now on Arella. Beast Boy had now changed back into a human, but still stood slightly behind Arella.

"Fighting like children is not going to help Raven. What's done is done. Right now all we can do is to find her as soon as possible, so that she can be cared for. I'm not saying Beast Boy's actions should be tolerated, and the truth is that he has hurt Raven far more than he realised by being with you," she said, pointing at Terra, "but, all of you are to blame."

"None of you were there for her when she needed you most, and though she never confided in any of you about her feelings, you should have been able to perceive them through her actions. All of you were so stuck on her return," she said, gesturing at Terra, "that you failed to realise you were pushing Raven away in the process. I'm not saying it's your fault dear, but you should have known better. I know Raven doesn't seem like she cares, but inside she's just a normal teenage girl who wants to be loved. Sad to say she hasn't gotten much affection from me, and I regret that, but I would have never imagined her to come running back to me, with a swollen stomach, crying and hurt by her friends. All her life Raven has tried to fit in, to belong somewhere, but because of her heritage she is afraid of rejection, and you just confirmed her fears."

Arella was getting slightly choked up at the end, and most of the Titans were sporting tear-streaked faces now. Arella took a deep breath and continued.

"She hasn't had the most easy childhood; I admit I was harsh towards her. It was a good thing for her to come to Earth, I thought, and I was right. She found wonderful friends in all of you, who helped her overcome her father, who taught her everything she could know about friendship. She trusted you guys wholeheartedly, and her devotion towards the team made her return, even though she confessed she did not feel welcome any longer. She used to send me lengthy letters about her new discoveries, about all of you. She loved all of you. You were like the family she never had, and I hope you can work together and get the lost family member back."

There was not a single dry eye after Arella had finished speaking to them. Beast Boy felt horrible for treating Raven badly, and he knew everyone in the room was feeling the same. Robin was the first to move. He handed out tissues to everyone and dried his own eyes. He had to remove his mask to do so, but he made sure his eyes were closed the entire time.

"So," Arella continued, "you can start by telling me your names. I have a fairly good guess who you are, but just to be absolutely certain. My name is Arella, as most of you might have already known, and I am from Azarath. I have very limited powers and I am not strong, like Raven."

Each of the Titans' introduced themselves, and Arella nodded.

Robin finally decided to step in as the team's detective and addressed Arella.

"So Arella, what brings you to Earth?"

"Well, as most of you know, Raven recently went back to Azarath to give birth to Blumiere. After that, he was entrusted in my care. During our time apart, there is a threat to both myself and Raven. Her name is Crestelle and she is an Azarathian sorceress, one of the most powerful in the whole of Azarath. She has been influenced by an evil dragon named Malchior, and she is out to get my family. I believe she is seeking our powers, and she thinks that by killing us, she will be able to dominate the world. I assure you she is heading to Earth as we speak, and that is why we must find Raven as soon as possible."

"Wait…isn't Malchior the bad dragon that friend Raven let out by the accident, and then got kicked by us," Starfire asked, unaware of the frantic gestures that Beast Boy was giving her.

Arella looked confused for a moment.

"You mean Raven has been tricked by this Malchior? That makes it all the more dangerous. He will know her weaknesses, and will exploit them at all costs. My guess is that he wants to get rid of Raven so that he will no longer risk being trapped in a book. When Raven lost her powers, the enchantments surrounding the book were destroyed, so Malchior must have found his way out. He would want to get his hands on the book, so we had better guard it safely from now on."

The Titans nodded their heads, and Robin immediately sent Terra to retrieve the book from Raven's room. Terra returned not a minute later with a thick dusty tome, and Robin assigned Cyborg to set up some electronic field around said object to prevent it from being stolen. Meanwhile, the remaining Titans talked about their leads on Raven.

"No leads so far Beast Boy. I'm sorry, but it seems like she's dropped right off the face of the earth. We tracked her car to a storage company, but the employee had no idea where Raven had went. We checked Jump City bank, and it took a lot of persuasion before one of the tellers told us Raven had withdrawn all her money from her account. None of them however, could tell us where she went."

Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"How are we going to find her now?"

All the Titans were deep in thought before Arella suddenly straightened up.

"I have an idea. Do any of you know if Raven brought her mirror along with her?"

Terra shook her head.

"She didn't. It was sitting on the desk when I went in to retrieve the book. Why?"

"Because that's how we're going to find Raven," Arella said, rolling her eyes at the Titans' stupidity.

"Raven's mirror allows the user to enter her mind, and if someone asked nicely, I'm sure one of the logical emotions would tell them what they wanted to know. It is for Raven's own good."

Beast Boy brightened up considerably.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

Robin allowed himself one of the first smiles he had worn ever since Raven's disappearance.

"Then that's settled. Beast Boy and Arella, you will both enter Raven's mind to try to find her location. Cyborg, you will work on keeping the book away from Malchior. Terra and Starfire, you will both take care of Beast Boy's son, while I will do some research on this Crestelle character. If she is as powerful as she seems, and if she has the support of Malchior, we will need to rally all the Titans together to take them down."

Everyone nodded, and Blumiere turned slightly, his eyes still shut and blissfully unaware of everything that was going on in the room.

"Alright, Titans GO!"


	11. Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the later than usual chapter update. I was too busy playing pocket legends heh guilty confession. **

**JMV1997: Thank you lovely for being so excited! This is the next chapter:D:D:D:D**

**Queen-Werempire: Don't worry, even I hope that BB won't make any other stupid mistakes. I'm glad the part about Arella telling Raven's life story touched you. That was what I was aiming for**

**Lost in Dreams19: Thank you so muchxD I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm juggling this fic and a Harry Potter fic so thanks for being patient:/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 10: Nevermore

Beast Boy's POV:

Beast Boy led Arella down the corridor to Raven's room. He had been slightly reluctant to leave his son behind, and he really wanted to bond with Blumiere more, but there were more important things to do now and that would have to wait until after Raven had been found. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to leave his son in the hands of Terra and Starfire. He was afraid that Starfire would feed him something that she felt was "earth nourishments", which would most likely include something drenched in mustard. On the other hand, he was a little apprehensive about placing his child in Terra's hands. After all, they had just broken up and Beast Boy wasn't sure if Terra was feeling particularly vengeful.

"Calm yourself Garfield, Blu will be fine."

Arella seemed to have either sensed his anxiety or picked up on his thoughts, because she comforted him, and Beast Boy wasn't sure if she was able to exude her own emotions, because within a few seconds, he felt so calm he didn't even know why he was jittery in the first place. Try as hard as he might, he couldn't feel nervous after Arella had managed to calm him down, and then he found no reason to worry at all. Terra's date with Aqualad had apparently gone "swimmingly", according to her, excuse the pun, and they had set up another meeting with each other. Beast Boy hoped that this was a sign that things were starting to go the right way.

Truth be told, Beast Boy was a little uncomfortable about going back into Raven's mind again. The last time Cyborg and himself went in, they had to battle a gigantic red demon with shocking powers, and had to deal with Raven's different personalities. He didn't know if he could go through with it again. _I have Raven's mum with me this time, _he thought to himself, _what could possibly go wrong that she couldn't fix? _He was partially right.

The first part of their trip was completed with difficulty. They easily located her mirror, and picked it up, only to find themselves being grabbed by a gigantic claw of dark energy and thrust into its dark swirling vortex. Even though Beast Boy had experienced this before, it was still shocking to be abruptly grabbed and plunging headfirst into a dark swirl of never-ending red and black lines. Just like before, Beast Boy landed with his butt hitting the hard rocky terrain hard, and he pushed himself up, grumbling as he did so. He looked over to see that Arella was dusting herself off. She was on her feet and it seemed like she had landed on them in the first place. _What is it with Azarathians and their ability to land like a cat?_

Arella eyed him curiously.

"Perhaps it is because cats are the sacred creature of Azarathian culture. We respect their grace and elegance. Perhaps we have learnt much from the beautiful creatures."

Beast Boy didn't realise he had spoken aloud. Blushing, he nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry about it Garfield, cats are sophisticated creatures. What you said was really a huge compliment, for my poise to rival that of a cat's."

Beast Boy was surprised that she hadn't taken any offence to his thoughtless remark, but instead had found it complimentary. _Cats must really be admired in the Azarathian culture, _he thought. He mentally put down a note about that, and he knew that he would know exactly what to turn into when trying to get Raven to agree to something. But first things first, he needed to get her back. He stood up straight and Arella took this as a sign that he was ready, and she started to walk off hurriedly. He forced his legs to move faster as he tried to catch up to the Azarathian queen.

"Wait up dud—Arella! Do you know where to go?" He asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no, but I do have an idea. There is a place deep in Raven's mind which is uninhabited by her emotions. I do believe a part of her has gone there, and that is where we shall find the answers that we so seek. First however, let us locate the rest of her emotions."

Beast Boy nodded and they stepped over the threshold of one of the veils and instantly everything around them changed to a colourful scene with cupcakes floating around. _Happy's realm, _Beast Boy thought to himself.

He was right. Within minutes, the pink emotion sporting the pink cloak with her nails painted pink and wearing pink shoes bounded up to him, laughing and giggling as she did so.

"Hey BB! What's up?"

"Uh…hey happy! I'm here with Arella to find all of you. Do you think you can tell me where Raven is hiding?"

Happy looked upset, if only for a second.

"Sorry BB, no can do. Ravie doesn't want to let anyone know where she is right now. Hello to you mother," she sneered slightly.

Beast Boy was slightly shocked. Happy was sneering. He didn't even know that was possible. He expected her to be all sunshine and rainbows but she was showing her disdain openly to Arella, and she wasn't even trying to be respectful or returning back to her normal self.

"Listen, Happy, was it? I'm sorry I didn't let you come up in Raven's childhood. I hope you understand that it seemed like the right thing to do at the time; not let Raven feel so much so that things around her wouldn't get destroyed. I hope you can forgive me, and I'm glad that you exist now. Raven definitely needs some happiness in her life."

Happy stopped sneering. She didn't look extremely happy, but at least she wasn't sporting that expression, which did not belong on her face at all.

"Oh well, I'll think about it tonight before I sleep, after I think about my cupcakes, unicorns and lollipops. But if you really thought of Raven's wellbeing, perhaps you would not have been so harsh before. Anyway…" she dragged out.

"Let's go! You wanted to find the rest of the emotions right? Well lucky for you BB, Knowledge's realm is right next to mine, and when we find her, she will be able to gather all the emotions together and we can all go on this little quest of ours. Let's go let's go let's go!"

Beast Boy found himself getting dragged by the overly happy emotion, that seemed to become hyper once more. He turned around and motioned for Arella to follow them, when she didn't seem to be close by their side. He found her looking a little sad and guilty, so Beast Boy forcefully broke out of Happy's death grip and headed over to her.

"Hey. It's okay. I know you meant the best for Raven. Raven might not know it yet, but I can tell you love her very much. After all, all mothers want the very best for their children. I understand really, it's going to be alright. Right now, let's focus on finding your daughter? When we get her back, you can make up for everything you regret by spending time with her and helping her get through this hurdle in her life."

Arella smiled up at him and nodded.

"You're right. I'm being foolish aren't I?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, you're just being a worried mother."

The both of them headed after the pink emotion, who was impatiently waiting for them. Happy was tapping her foot against a small rock, her arms crossed, but her face still had the huge smile that she usually adorned.

"Come on you slowpokes! We're almost there!"

With that, the trio walked underneath an arch, and was transported to a realm of a completely different kind.

Raven's POV:

Raven gasped and jerked awake. She glanced at the watch, trying to will her stiff body to turn, but her sides were aching and her whole body felt feverish. She knew this was from her over-exertion yesterday but she couldn't help it. She had to get away before she became a burden. She groaned as she forcefully tried to use momentum to swing her body over to the right, and when she finally managed to turn, she saw that it was now 3 in the afternoon. She had slept for 18 hours straight. It was time to get up and start her daily routine.

She heaved herself out of bed, sliding down until her feet touched the ground. Reaching out for the cane leaning against her night stand, she attempted to push herself up. She found that this task was completed more easily then the previous day, and she felt a sudden burst of hope that her condition might improve over the days. She could now hobble around without her cane, if she just softly gripped the walls and surrounding objects with her fingers. Once her legs had gotten used to walking around and not just lying still, she found that she could more or less walk, even though she couldn't do it quickly.

It was a start to a good day. Raven went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot tea. She was delighted to find that she could lift the kettle once more, and she could even do it with one hand. This was a vast improvement to her condition yesterday, and Raven found herself hopeful that she might be able to recover much quicker than she thought. Then she could go out and…_And do what Raven, _she asked herself. _My powers are gone, and I can no longer return as a Titan. The Titans will soon forget about me, once they realize they cannot find me, everything will be back to normal. For them maybe, but what about me? _Raven allowed a few lone tears to streak down her face, before she violently shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

_No. I promised Blu that I will live for him, and I will. No more crying over spilt milk, Raven. Even if I don't have my powers anymore doesn't mean my schedule for the day has to get messed up. I can still find my center. Today, resume my routine. Drink tea, meditate and look for job opportunities in the newspaper. Think like a normal girl. Go to bed early, but for now sleep in for a bit until you have recovered, _she dictated to herself. With newfound determination, she pushed her now finished cup of tea aside and stood up, the chair screeching against the hardwood floor. She headed to her bedroom, where she sat down in the lotus position. This was done with difficulty, since she had not yet recovered her flexibility, and getting into the position was hard for her tense muscles. Slowly though, she managed to do so, and soon she was chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the three words she may never be able to use without causing a black energy explosion again.

She was surprised, but overjoyed to find that she could still enter her mind. Apparently her lack of powers hadn't stripped her of being able to communicate with her emotions. They were still a part of who she was. She wanted to visit Knowledge, to see if there was any way in which she would be able to get her powers back. While swooping through the realms in her soul form, she overheard Happy talking to someone, and a voice replied her. _That voice, _Raven thought, _it sounds so familiar. _

Raven's eyes widened from behind her closed eyelids. _No it couldn't be…Beast Boy? _When she thought of this, her voice echoed through the chambers of her mind, and she heard a tentative voice respond back.

"Raven? Is that you?"

"Raven? Is that you my daughter?"

_Beast Boy? Arella? What are you guys doing inside my mind? _

"We…uh…we wanted to find out where you are? Please don't kill me," Beast Boy squeaked.

Then Happy's voice floated up.

"Don't worry BB, Raven isn't going to kill you. She lo—"

_Shut up Happy. I'm not going to kill you, seeing as how I can't. You are wasting your time in my mind; none of my emotions are going to tell you where I am. I don't want to be found Garfield, at least not until I've found a way to get my powers back. Are—Mother, what are you doing on earth?_

"Raven, you must inform us of your whereabouts at once! There is a sorceress—no listen to me Raven, and don't interrupt! Crestelle, the powerful monk, has been tainted by Malchior and she is out to get the both of us. I do not know what she wants, but she has been taking down my guards and she breached our defences the other day right before Beast Boy and I left. I have been told that this Malchior character knows your weaknesses, and he will exploit them to lure you to him. Please Raven, tell us where you are!"

Raven was numb. Malchior was back out again? This complicated things so much. But, a part of her didn't want to be found just yet, and now she wondered who had leaked the event of Malchior's betrayal to her mother.

_Who—_

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me," Beast Boy whimpered.

_Relax. It's fine. Anyway, I suggest you get out of my head. After all, you won't be able to find anything. I don't want to be found just yet. I can take care of myself, Crestelle won't be able to hunt me down if my appearance is completely different with that holo—I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, I just hope that you, Garfield, will keep my mother and Blu safe. That is all I ask of you. Happy, please escort them out of my mind. Thank you._

With that, she severed her connection. The last things she heard were protests from Beast Boy and Arella, no doubt towards Happy who might currently be either dragging them to the exit while bouncing, or dancing around with them in a circle until they reached the exit. Either way, they were going to get out, and Raven felt relieved. She would hate it if Beast Boy were to find Love. Love would definitely give her location away without hesitation.


End file.
